The Color of Love
by TheFictioners
Summary: Cast: 1. Yesung 2. Yamashita Erika (fictional character 3. Kyuhyun 4. Yuri Ff ini pernah dipublish di blog sebuah fanbase :) tapi kita uda izin sm authornya buat publish disini kkk gadeng.. Authornya itu author disini juga sekarang :) jadi gapapa kan hehehhe
1. Chapter 1

The Color of Love - Part 1

The Color of Love

Genre: Romance, angst  
Cast: Yesung, Yamashita Erika, Kwon Yuri, Kyuhyun

Flashback

"Eomma! Appa! Aku pergi dulu ya." kata yeoja asal jepang, yamashita erika itu kepada orangtuanya ketika hendak pergi sekolah. Ia mengecup pipi appa dan eommanya dan langsung melesat keluar.

Erika memang bukan anak kandung orangtuanya. Erika merupakan orang jepang, namun diadopsi dan dibawa ke Korea. Kini Erika sudah duduk dibangku SMP, tepat kelas tujuh. Yeoja berambut panjang coklat ini sangat periang dan jago menari dan menyanyi. Memang sudah menjadi cita citanya untuk bergabung dengan idol group Korea.

"Erika! Jalannya pelan pelan saja!"

Erika menoleh. Rupanya tetangganya, namja gendut, jerawatan dengan kaca mata tebal yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu berusaha mengejar Erika. Kyuhyun tampak tergesa gesa, namun tidak mudah baginya untuk berlari cepat dengan tubuh sebesar itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, Kyuhyun adalah tetangga terdekatnya.

"ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Ppali! Kita sudah hampir terlambat!" Teriak Erika.

"arasseo..." balas kyuhyun yang masih berjalan cepat. Ini membuat Erika tidak sabar dan menghampirinya. Erika menarik tangan kyuhyun dengan paksa dan kyuhyun tampak tidak bisa mengikuti kecepatan Erika.

"chamkammanyo!" teriak kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Erika tidak peduli dan terus menariknya. Apa boleh buat, Kyuhyun ini memang tidak bisa bergerak cepat.

"ppali! Pagi ini ada kelas menari! Aku tidak boleh ketinggalan!" teriak Erika.

Akhirnya kyuhyun menurut dan berusaha berlari secepat mungkin agar Erika tidak ikut terlambat.

"heh heh heh heh!"

"ya! Cho kyuhyun! Bagaimana bisa kau terengah engah hanya karena lari seperti itu! Dasar gendut! Diet sedikit!" teriak Erika saat sampai didepan kelas. Untunglah mereka datang tepat waktu. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang seonsaenim memasuki kelas.

"annyeonghaseyo seonsaenim!" seluruh murid menyapa serentak.

"annyeonghaseo." balas seonsaenim yang lalu melihat ke sekeliling kelas.

"hari ini cukup perkenalan saja ya. Toh baru hari pertama."

"ne!"

"dimulai dari kau!" kata seonsaenim sambil menunjuk Erika. Erika tertegun sejenak lalu berdiri.

"annyeonghaseyo. Joneun Yamashita Erika imnida. Bangapsumida." kata Erika singkat. Erika hendak duduk kembali, namun seonsaenim mereka menegur, "hobi? Cita citamu?"

"ah... Hobi ku menari dan menyanyi. Aku.. Ingin menjadi member idol group suatu saat nanti." kata Erika yang lalu tersenyum manis, terlihat kebanggaan namun ia tampak malu malu.

"joha. Selanjutnya."

"annyeonghaseo. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Hobiku menyanyi... Dan cita citaku..." kata kyuhyun malu malu, ia malah senyum senyum sendiri sebelum mengatakan cita citanya."

"apa cita citamu?" tanya seonsaenim itu.

"ngg... Cita citaku... Menikahi Erika! Ya, Yamashita Erika!" teriak namja gendut itu bangga sambil tertawa. Erika hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya malu. Teman teman sekelas menertawai cita cita bodoh dan memalukan itu. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun, cita citanya itu sama sekali tidak memalukan, bahkan ia sangat antusias menyongsong hari terwujudnya cita citanya itu.

"ngg... Joha. Berhenti tertawa. Selanjutnya."

Setelah beberapa saat, namja yang ditunjuk itu tidak juga berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri. Ia malah duduk diam seakan tidak terjadi apa apa.

"ya! Kau!" panggil seonsaenim itu agak kesal. Tetapi namja itu sama sekali tidak bergeming, pandangan para siswa tertuju padanya.

Lama lama seonsaenim itu kesal sendiri, ia lalu meraih spidol disampingnya dan melemparnya kearah namja itu, namun namja itu menghindarinya begitu saja. Semuanya, termasuk Erika terkejut melihat kelakuan namja itu.

"ya! Neon! Saat guru sedang berbicara padamu, ini sikapmu?!" bentak seonsaenim itu. Namja itu perlahan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"Yesung imnida. Hobi tidak ada, cita cita tidak ada." kata namja bernama Yesung itu.

"kau ini! Masih SMP saja sudah berlagak! Kau akan kulaporkan ke kepala sekolah!" ancam seonsaenim. Yesung kembali duduk dan tidak mengucapkan apa apa.

*bell rings*

Siswa siswi berhamburan keluar kelas untuk istirahat. Namun Yesung masih duduk mematung dikursinya. Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan bekalnya dengan antusias.

"kau bawa apa hari ini?" tanya Erika.

"jajangmyun, kimchi... Ramyeon, ddeokbokki." balas kyuhyun.

"waaah! Kelihatannya enak sekali..." kata Erika.

"kau bawa apa?" tanya kyuhyun namun erika hanya menggeleng.

"kalau gitu, nih, makan saja bekalku. Aku bawa dua sumpit kok." kata kyuhyun lalu tersenyum. Erika membalas senyumannya dan beralih memandang yesung. Erika berjalan mendekatinya perlahan, lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"yesung.. Ssi?" sapa yeoja imut berbadan kecil itu. Yesung menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali memalingkan wajah.

"waeyo? Kau tidak bawa bekal? Tidak bawa uang jajan ya?" tanya Erika ramah. Ia mengelus rambut pendek yesung, namun dengan cepat yesung mennyingkirkan tangan lembut yeoja itu.

"Erika ya! Biarkan saja, namja sombong itu!" teriak kyuhyun. Erika menoleh dan tersenyum lembut pada kyuhyun, lalu ia beralih lagi ke yesung. Ia menatap mata yesung. Mata itu mempunyai tatapan yang dalam dan tajam. Terkesan seram, tapi itu, itu yang pertama kali membuat Erika terpanah akan pesonanya. Yeoja itu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua mata Yesung, seakan ia terhipnotis oleh pesonanya.

DEG DEG DEG

Erika langsung gugup saat Yesung memandangnya. Detak jantungnya berdegup tidak normal, terlalu cepat, takut terdengar oleh Yesung.

"jangan pedulikan aku." kata yesung dingin.

"ne?"

"jangan bicara padaku." ulangnya lagi.

"m.. Mwo?"

"kau ini tuli ya?" sahut Yesung ketus.

"aa... Arasseo..." balas Erika. Yeoja itu segera kembali duduk bersama kyuhyun, namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang gugup dan malu malu itu.

"waeyo, erika? Wajahmu merah sekali, kau sakit?" tanya kyuhyun yang lalu menyentuh dahi Erika untuk memastikan bahwa yeoja itu sehat sehat saja.

"a.. Aniya... Gwaenchana." kata Erika yang langsung menyantap ddeokbokki lezat itu. Kyuhyun juga ikut makan, bahkan lebih lahap daripada Erika.

-bel berbunyi-

"sekarang kita ada kelas apa?" tanya kyuhyun.

"ekskul!" jawab erika gembira dan bersemangat, "kau ambil ekskul apa?"

"hmm... Tidak ada ekskul main game ya? Kalau gitu kurasa.. Paduan suara saja." balas kyuhyun.

"Yay! Berarti kita satu ekskul! Aku juga ikut kelas padus, tapi ikut modern dance juga..." kata erika, ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan mendapati ruangan itu hampir kosong. Siswa lainnya sudah pergi ke kelas ekskul masing-masing, tapi...

"yesung ah... Kau ikut ekskul apa?" tanya erika ramah.

"bukan urusanmu."

"ayolah... Jangan begitu. Kau tidak tahu harus ikut ekskul apa?"

"ani. Aku tidak mau ikut kegiatan apapun." balas yesung ketus.

"andwaeyo... Kita harus punya nilai ekskul. Kau tidak tahu itu? Atau... Kau ikut kami saja, ekskul padus." kata Erika sambil menarik narik lengan yesung.

"shiro." kata yesung tegas. Kyuhyun kali ini tidak tinggal diam. Dia mengangkat tubuh kecil yesung dipundaknya.

"jangan banyak omong, yesung ah. Ikut sajalah." kata kyuhyun. Erika tersenyum melihat yesung yang memberontak minta diturunkan.

Kelas padus cukup ramai. Hampir semuanya yeoja, karena itu melihat ada Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang merupakan namja, para yeoja melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Baik. Pertama kita mulai seleksinya. Saya Baek Ji Young. Panggil saja Baek seonsaenim." kata seonsaenim cantik itu. Kyuhyun mengacungkan tangan.

"ada seleksi?" tanya kyuhyun.

"tentu saja. Saya tidak mau ada anak padus yang ikut ekskul ini hanya karena ekskul diwajibkan. Tapi karena mereka punya bakat." kata baek seonsaenim.

Erika menelan ludah dan menoleh kearah yesung dan berbisik, "yesung ah... Apa kau bisa bernyanyi?"

Yesung tidak menjawab dan malah buang muka. Satu persatu siswa mulai dipanggil, ada yang lolos, ada juga yang gugur.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"ne!"

Kyuhyun mulai bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang lembut dan menghangatkan hati. Baek seonsaenim tersenyum mendengar suara indah kyuhyun.

"tak kusangka orang gendut seperti mu punya suara bagus. Pass. Tapi ingat, kau harus diet!" kata baek seonsaenim. Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya, disamping erika.

"chukhae!" kata erika yang tersenyum lebar.

"Kim Yesung!"

Yesung berdiri dan berjalan kedepan, sedangkan Erika ketakutan sendiri ditempat.

"erika jeongmal baboya! Bagaimana kalau yesung tidak bisa nyanyi?! Kenapa kau memaksanya ikut padus sih!" kata erika dalam hati.

"namamu yesung? Wah... Nama yang menarik. Apa artinya?" tanya baek seonsaenim,

"art of voice."

"art of voice? Wah... Itu artinya suaramu pasti indah sekali ya? Yah... Kita lihat saja. Mulai."

Yesung menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia mulai menyanyikan lagu ballad berjudul The more i love oleh boohwal. Erika dan kyuhyun ikut mendengarkannya secara seksama.

Sekali lagi, mata erika tertuju pada namja dingin itu, tanpa bisa berpaling sedikit pun. Erika dapat merasakan apa yang yesung sampaikan melalui lagu itu. Seakan hanya ada dia dan yesung dalam kelas itu. Seakan yesung sedang bernyanyi untuknya seorang.

Baek seonsaenim memejamkan mata, dan setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Yesung memberikan jiwanya untuk lagu itu, menghayati dan membuat orang lain mengerti apa pesan pada lagu itu. Sungguh mengerikan art of voice itu.

"Kim Yesung... Orang yang menarik." puji baek seonsaenim. Erika ikut tersenyum, namun tidak seulas senyum pun oleh yesung.

Yesung kembali duduk ditempatnya dan diam seperti biasanya. Erika mendekatinya dan berkata, "kau hebat sekali! Aku suka suaramu, aku suka caramu bernyanyi. Tak kusangka kau hebat sekali!"

"erika, aku juga bisa lebih daripada dia!" sahut kyuhyun yang tiba tiba muncul dengan muka cemberut, namun Erika tidak menghiraukannya.

"yesung ah.. Rumahmu dimana? Nanti kami antarkan pulang deh." kata erika ramah tapi yesung tidak merespon sama sekali.

"erika yah... Aku tidak pernah bilang mau mengantarnya pulang loh." kyuhyun menyeletuk.

"yesung ah, kita berteman ya? Ya? Ya?" tanya erika sambil menyudutkan yesung. Mata mereka bertemu dan erika kembali tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari tatapan yesung.

"Yamashita Erika!" panggil Baek seonsaenim. Erika mengedipkan mata dan beranjak menjauhi yesung untuk seleksi.

"yamashita erika? Kau orang jepang ya?" tanya baek seonsaenim dan erika hanya mengangguk,

"baiklah. Mulai."

Erika mulai menyanyikan lagu jepang berjudul Only Human yang dinyanyikan oleh K, penyanyi asal korea yang tengah dalam kontrak di jepang. Suaranya indah dan lembut. Tanpa ia sadari, sebenarnya yesung memerhatikan penampilannya.

"joha. Pass." kata baek seonsaenim setelah Erika selesai menyanyi. Erika kembali ketempat duduk, tapi bukan disamping kyuhyun, tapi yesung.

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanya yesung ketus, bahkan tanpa memalingkan wajahnya kearah erika.

"kita teman, bukan?" sahut erika gembira.

"erika! Duduk disampingku saja!" panggil kyuhyun, tapi erika menggeleng dan kembali menatapi yesung.

"kita kenalan yuk? Aku erika." katanya, ia lalu menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabaf dengan yesung.

"kau sudah tau namaku. Untuk apa kenalan lagi."

Erika menarik tangan yesung dan menjabatnya. Yesung terkejut, tapi sama sekali tidak menarik kembali tangannya.

"mulai sekarang... Teman selamanya." kata erika. Saat erika hendak melepas tangannya, ia sangat terkejut karena yesung malah menggenggam erat tangannya.

"tanganmu... Hangat sekali." kata yesung. Erika tertegun mendengar pengakuan namja itu.

'apa aku tidak salah dengar?' pikirnya.

Erika tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "mulai sekarang, tanganku akan selalu menemani tanganmu. Karena kita teman, iyakan?"

Yesung memandang wajah cantik yeoja yang ada dihadapannya itu dan mengangguk pelan.

Erika terkejut dan sangat gembira, bahkan ia sampai memeluk yesung.

"gomawo yesung ah!" bisik erika lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

-pulang sekolah-

"kyuhyun, sepulang sekolah aku ingin ke toko yang biasa kita kunjungi dulu. Aku ingin membeli hadiah untuk ulang tahun appa. Kau bisa menemaniku?" tanya erika sambil membereskan barang barangnya.

"yah... Harus hari ini? Pulang sekolah nanti kan aku ada les matematika." kata kyuhyun.

"ohya.. Aku lupa tiap hari senin kau les matematika... Kalau begitu kurasa aku harus pergi sendiri." kata erika murung dan menundukkan kepala.

"aku ikut!"

Erika dan kyuhyun menoleh bersamaan dan mata mereka membulat ketika melihat bahwa orang yang berkata 'aku ikut' barusan adalah yesung.

"jinjja?" tanya erika tidak percaya, namun yesung hanya mengangguk pelan.

"aaa! Gomawo yesung ah!" teriak erika girang. Yeoja itu segera menarik tangan yesung dan berlari keluar kelas. Kyuhyun menatap kedua orang itu, tampaknya dia cemburu melihat erika bersama yesung.

-di toko aksesoris-

"aku ingin membelikan appa dompet baru... Kira kira dia suka yang seperti apa ya?" kata erika, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Erika lalu melihat Yesung memandangi sebuah dompet kulit berwarna coklat tua.

"boleh kuberi saran?" tanya yesung.

"mhmm..."

"mungkin appamu akan menyukai yang itu." kata yesung sambil menunjuk dompet yang ia pandangi dari tadi. Erika meraih dompet tersebut dan melihatnya sejenak.

"cukup bagus. Bahannya bagus. Seleramu bagus juga." kata erika.

"pak, yang ini berapa? Tolong dibungkus ya. Aku beli satu." kata erika pada penjual toko. Erika dengan percaya diri langsung membeli dompet rekomendasi Yesung, entah mengapa ia percaya akan selera namja itu.

"yesung ah.. Gomapta." ujar erika ketika mereka keluar dari toko itu.

"waeyo?"

"menemaniku belanja.. Memberi rekomendasi. Gomawo." kata erika malu malu.

"ne.. Cheonmane." balas yesung singkat, "kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya."

"ah! Aku antar ya?"

"tidak perlu."

"gwaenchana. Rumahku juga kearah situ. Sekalian saja. Anggap saja ini ucapan terimakasihku sudah menemaniku, ya ya ya?" kata erika sambil tersenyum manis.

"ne..."

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih 10 menit, langkah yesung terhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, tetapi agak kumuh. Lalu sebuah tas besar, terlihat seperti travel bag dilemparkan dari dalam keluar. Lalu disusul dengan suara teriakan laki laki setengah baya, "pergi saja kau pelacur! Jangan pernah pulang!"

Lalu seorang wanita tampak ikut terdorong keluar secara paksa.

"ya! Dasar laki laki tukang mabuk! Kau yang harusnya pergi! Cari uang saja tidak becus!" teriak ahjumma itu.

"eomma!"

Erika tidak memercayai apa yang didengarnya barusan. Yesung berteriak memanggil ahjumma itu dengan sebutan eomma sambil berlari kearahnya. Erika yang tidak tahu apa apa ikut berlari menghampiri ahjumma itu, tetapi kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"eomma! Gwaenchana?" tanya yesung. Bukannya menjawab, ahjumma itu malah memukul keras kepala yesung.

"babo! Dasar anak tidak berguna! Berhenti lah sekolah dan jadi pengamen saja biar bisa cari uang! Sekolah malah buang uang tahu!" teriak ahjumma itu kasar. Ahjussi yang didalam rumah itu juga keluar dan menarik tangan yesung.

"kau ikut aku kedalam!" katanya, namun yesung bertahan ditempat.

"appa... Jangan jahat pada eomma." lirih yesung.

Erika menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana namja dingin itu menitikkan air mata. Sulit dipercaya, namun itulah yang terjadi.

"kau anak kecil tahu apa!" bentak ahjussi itu yang lalu menampar pipi kiri yesung.

"appa hanya tahu bagaimana caranya memukuli eomma! Apa itu lebih baik?!" kata yesung.

"kau ini anak kecil! Kau tahu tidak eomma mu ini kerja apa? Dia pelacur!"

"apa pun yang ia kerjakan, dia tetap eommaku... Pokoknya kalau appa mengusir eomma, aku juga akan pergi dengan eomma!"

"ya! Anak bodoh! Kalau kau ikut eomma kau hanya akan jadi beban! Kau ikut appa mu saja sana!" teriak eomma yesung.

Suasana antara ketiga orang itu menjadi hening dan sepi. Kemudian appa yesung berkata, "masuklah. Aku tidak akan mengusirmu."

Appa yesung masuk terlebih dahulu. Yesung kemudian segera membawa tas berisi pakaian eommanya dan menggandeng eommanya masuk.

Erika masih tertegun setelah peristiwa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Erika malah iba pada yesung yang harus menanggung hal semacam itu diusianya yang masih sangat muda.

Erika berjalan kembali kerumahnya dan bersiap siap untuk merayakan ulang tahun appanya. Namun begitu sampai didepan pintu rumah, erika mendengar appanya berteriak teriak dalam telepon.

"andwae! Andwaeyo! Kita tidak mungkin bangkrut! Gunakan semua uang perusahaan untuk menanam modal di perusahaan qing! Pasti untung besar! Saya sudah membaca sendiri dan menganalisa proposal perusahaan qing dan saya yakin proyek itu pasti sukses dan uangnya bisa digunakan untuk recovery dan membayar utang utang perusahaan kita! Yong Myung, lakukan apapun supaya perusahaan kita selamat!"

Erika tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang appanya bicarakan ditelepon, tapi dia tetap menguping sampai akhir pembicaraan. Setelah appanya selesai bicara, barulah dia mengetuk pintu dan masuk kerumah.

"appa... Saengil chukhae." kata erika lemas sambil menyodorkan kado yang baru saja ia beli tadi bersama yesung.

"gomawo, putri appa yang paaaaling cantik!" sahut appanya sambil menerima kado yang diberikan erika.

"erika kenapa? Kok lemas sekali?" tanya eomma.

"aniya eomma. Aku hanya agak kecapekan saja." jawabnya, masih dengan suara lemasnya.

"istirahat lah. Kita potong kue ulang tahunnya besok saja, tidak apa apa kan, appa?" kata eomma erika yang disusul dengan anggukan appa erika.

"gomawo, appa... Eomma." balas erika yang langsung berjalan menuju kamar. Masih mengenakan seragamnya, erika berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Dalam pikirannya, masih terbayang appa yesung yang mengusir eomma yesung, juga tangisan yesung.

-keesokan harinya disekolah-

Erika datang pagi sekali hari ini. Tas yesung sudah ada, tapi orangnya tidak ada.

"permisi... Lihat yesung tidak?" tanya erika pada salah seorang teman sekelasnya.

"sudah datang kok... Tapi barusan dia pergi lagi keluar kelas, tapi entah kemana."

"baru saja?"

"iya."

Erika segera keluar kelas dan mencoba mencari yesung, dan... Ketemu. Yesung sedang berjalan sendirian, tetapi bukannya memanggil, erika malah membuntutinya diam-diam. Erika kemudian melihat yesung pergi ke atap sekolah.

"jangan jangan dia... Mau lompat dari atas gedung?" pikir erika. Apa boleh buat, sesampainya diatap yesung memang berdiri sambil memandang kebawah, jadi wajar saja erika berpikir yang macam-macam.

"yesung ah! Andwaeeee!" teriak erika sambil berlari menghampiri yesung. Yesung menoleh kebelakang dan tampak kebingungan atas apa yang terjadi.

"waeyo?" tanya yesung.

"jangan lompat! Bunuh diri bukan solusi! Pasti ada jalan keluarnya! Karena itu kau jangan gegabah!" kata erika sambil terengah engah.

"lompat? Bunuh diri?"

Pada awalnya, Yesung sungguh tidak memgerti apa yang dimaksud yeoja itu, tapi sepertinya ia mulai paham.

"maksudmu aku berniat lompat dari sini untuk bunuh diri?" tanya yesung, erika cepat cepat mengangguk.

"maksudmu karena tidak tahan dengan keadaan orangtuaku, aku bermaksud mengakhiri semuanya dengan mengakhiri hidupku sendiri?" tanya yesung lagi. Erika pun mengangguk lagi.

Kali ini yesung tidak dapat menahan tawa dan malah menertawakan Erika terbahak bahak.

"wae?" gumam erika.

"kau ini ada ada saja! Memangnya aku gila? Tentu saja aku tidak pernah punya pikiran untuk bunuh diri!" kata yesung menjelaskan.

"jinjja? Lalu... Buat apa kau keatap segala? Lihat kebawah lagi... Membuatku khawatir saja." kata erika terus terang.

"aku suka... Saat angin sepoi sepoi meniup wajahku. Makanya aku kesini." sahut yesung. Yesung lalu duduk dengan menyandar ke railing. Erika pun ikut duduk disampingnya.

"kau sudah lihat semuanya ya kemarin?" tanya yesung tanpa memandang erika sama sekali. Erika mengangguk pelan, tidak berani menatap mata yesung.

"memang appa dan eomma ku tidak akur. Mereka selalu bertengkar. Appaku peminum berat dan penjudi. Uang yang eommaku dapat selalu dicurinya untuk modal judi... Makanya sering bertengkar."

"... Kemarin... Mereka tidak apa apa?" tanya erika ragu.

"ne. Syukurlah aku berhasil menghentikan pertengkaran kemarin. Apa boleh buat, aku sudah biasa menghadapi situasi seperti itu. Hahaha... Aku aneh... Kenapa menceritakan padamu?"

Yesung menunduk dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini telah dialiri air matanya. Erika tahu yesung sedang menangis, lalu dia menepuk pundak yesung.

"kurasa... Disaat seperti ini, namja juga berhak menangis." kata erika. Yesung pun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan bersandar dipundak erika.

"menangislah sepuasmu. Jangan ditahan terus." kata erika lagi.

-pelajaran musik-

Baek seonsaenim memasuki kelas dengan membawa setumpuk lembaran yang cukup tebal.

"anak anak. Ada yang harus saya beritahu hari ini." kata baek seonsaenim dan nada bicaranya membuat kelas tegang dan penasaran.

"SMentertainment membuka audisi bulan depan. Ada yang berminat?"

"WAAAAAA!"

"saya! Saya!"

"aku mau!"

"tenang dulu semuanya. Bagi yang berminat tolong ke depan ambil formulir." kata baek seonsaenim lagi.

Erika dan kyuhyun turut berdiri bersama murid murid lainnya dan menyerbu kedepan. Entah apa yang membuat Erika menoleh kebelakang dan.. Mendapati yesung duduk diam. Tampaknya yesung tidak berminat untuk memgikuti audisi itu atau semacamnya.

Setelah mendapat formulir, erika dan kyuhyun kembali ketempat mereka.

"cho kyuhyun. Kau ikut?" tanya baek seonsaenim sambil tersenyum jahil. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"dengan badan seperti itu? Harusnya kau diet dulu." lanjut baek seonsaenim dan seisi kelas menertawakannya.

"oke.. Audisinya bulan depan. Kalian isi saja formulirnya, pengumpulan formulir paling lambat akhir bulan. Kalian bisa mengumpulkannya ke saya, atau langsung ke SME." kata baek seonsaenim.

-pulang sekolah-rumah kyuhyun-

"apa lebih baik aku tidak ikut saja ya?" kata kyuhyun ketika sedang mengisi formulir bersama erika.

"wae? Kenapa tiba tiba berpikir seperti itu?"

"habis... Aku ini gendut sekali. Aku rasa tidak akan lolos." jawab kyu.

"jangan begitu, kyu! Masih ada satu bulan! Aku akan membantumu diet deh! Asal kau jangan menyerah!" kata erika.

"go... Gomawo erika." balas kyu malu malu.

"tapi... Teknik vokalku masih kurang... Gimana ya?" kata erika.

"aku juga... Kurasa kita perlu seseorang yang bisa melatih kita secara intensif, bukan hanya seperti guru disekolah."

"betul juga... Tapi siapa?" tanya erika, lalu tiba tiba dia berkata lagi, "YESUNG!"

"mwo?"

"yesung! Tekniknya benar benar bagus sekali kan? Kurasa dia pasti bisa membantu kita."

"benar juga sih, tapi... Apa dia mau membantu?"

"dia kan teman kita! Pasti mau!"

-keesokan hari disekolah-

"mwo? Melatih vokal kalian untuk audisi? Ngg... Andwae." kata yesung blak blakan.

"jangan bicara begitu.. Kita kan teman. Bantulah." kata erika merengek rengek.

"aku sendiri bukan penyanyi profesional. Aku cuma pelajar seperti kalian. Aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa. Lagipula teknikku tidak sebagus yang kalian pikir kok."

"pleaseee..." kata erika lagi dengan jurus puppy eyes.

"... Arasseo! Ara! Jangan menatapku seperti itu lagi!"

"aaaa gomawo yesung ah! Saranghaeyo! Aaaa!" teriak erika kegirangan dan langsung memeluk yesung.

"mwo? Sa... Saranghae?" pikir yesung dalam hati.

"erika ya! Jangan peluk dia! Kau kan punyaku!" kata kyuhyun sambil menarik erika.

Sebulan penuh mereka jalani dengan latihan intensif menyanyi. Memang yesung bukan seorang guru, tetapi cara mengajarnya mudah diterima dan seru. Teknik vokal kyu dan erika semakin lama semakin baik. Mendekatnya tanggal audisi tidak lagi perlu dikhawatirkan karena semakin lama mereka semakin siap. Disamping itu, persahabatan antara ketiganya semakin erat. Bahkan kyuhyun berhasil menurunkan 8kilo berat badannya dan sekarang beratnya masih 90 kg. yah memang masih jauh sekali ke berat badan ideal, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali kan?

Tidak terasa sudah sebulan mereka lewati bersama. Hari itu hari audisi mereka, kurang lebih 2 jam lagi.

"kyu, ayo kita berangkat." kata erika.

"hah? Kan masih 2 jam lagi..." sahut kyu yang masih duduk didepan tv memainkan ps3 yang baru dibelinya.

"lah? Datang cepat tidak apa apa, yang penting tidak telat." balas erika.

"arasseo. Arasseo."

Tiba tiba ponsel erika berdering. Erika tersenyum melihat nama penelepon. Yesung.

"yeoboseyo yesung ah..."

"anu... Erika, aku tahu kau pasti sedang sibuk mempersiapkan untuk audisi... Tapi aku... Aku ada kabar gembira, dan ingin berbagi padamu... Mungkin setelah audisi?"

"jinjja? Tentang apa? Oke! Nanti setelah audisi kita ketemu ditaman biasa ya!" sahut erika girang.

"akan kuceritakan nanti sajalah. Gomawo. Hwaiting! Kau pasti bisa!" balas yesung.

Erika menutup teleponnya dan beralih ke kyuhyun yang ternyata masih main ps3nya itu.

"ya! Cho kyuhyun!"

"ne!"

-tempat audisi-

Akhirnya kyuhyun dan erika tiba juga di tempat audisi, gedung SME. Gedung SME adalah tempat impian erika. Dari dulu dia sudah mendamba dambakan menjadi salah satu artis dibawah naungan SME.

"Tiffany hwang!" salah seorang petugas memanggil nama tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam ruang audisi.

Erika mengamati yeoja bernama tiffany hwang itu.

'cantik sekali...' pikirnya.

Lalu erika menyaksikan penampilan tiffany melalui cctv yang disediakan. Yeoja bernama tiffany itu menyanyikan lagu Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. Suara tinggi indah tiffany mempesona erika. Tentu saja, tiffany lolos audisi.

'alangkah baiknya kalau aku bisa lulus juga dan jadi trainee disini. Lalu mengenal tiffany... Apalagi debut bersamanya.' pikir erika.

"Cho kyuhyun!" panggil petugas itu.

Kyuhyun tampak tegang, karena itu erika menepuk pundaknya dan memberinya semangat.

"kau bisa, cho kyuhyun! Hwaiting!" kata erika. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan masuk ke ruang audisi. Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu that man by Baek Ji Young, gurunya sendiri disekolah.

"pass." kata juri utama.

"mwo? Pass? Yaaaaay!" teriak kyuhyun sambil melompat girang. Erika juga turut gembira untuk kyuhyun. Begitu kyuhyun berlari keluar, dia langsung memeluk erika erat.

"aku berhasil, erika! Aku berhasil!" teriak kyu.

"ne! Chukhaeyo!"

"Yamashita Erika." petugas itu keluar lagi dan memanggil peserta selanjutnya.

"erika? Dia memanggilku?" tanya erika.

"ne! Hwaiting erika!" kata kyuhyun bersemangat.

Erika berjalan masuk kedalam ruang audisi. Memang dia gugup, tapi tampaknya dia berhasil mengatasi rasa gugupnya dan menyanyikan lagu the more i love dengan sempurna.

'kalaupun aku gagal, aku tidak akan menyesal. Karena aku ingin menyanyikan lagu yang yesung nyanyikan. Dengan menyanyikan lagu ini saja, aku sudah puas.' pikir erika.

"pass."

Sebuah senyum mengembang diwajah erika. Kyuhyun yang menyaksikannya lewat cctv juga ikut melompat kegirangan. Kyu sudah bersiap untuk memeluk erika saat dia keluar dari ruang audisi sebentar lagi.

Erika segera berlari keluar ruangan sambil menelepon seseorang yang tidak lain adalah yesung sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun langsung berlari ingin memeluk erika tetapi erika malah berlari melewati kyu dan keluar gedung. Tentu, erika berlari menuju namja yang telah mendapatkan hatinya.

Erika sudah sampai disebrang taman, tapi karena lampu lalu lintas masih menunjukkan warna merah, erika hanya bisa menunggu. Saking senangnya, erika tidak sadar bahwa kyu sudah membuntutinya dari tadi dan berada tepat dibelakangnya sekarang.

"yesung ah? Aku sudah ada disebrang taman loh!" kata erika dalam telepon. Yesung segera mencari cari sosok yeoja itu, dan tanpa berpikir apa apa lagi yesung menerobos lampu merah, dan...

"yesung awas!" teriak erika sambil berlari menyelamatkan yesung.

"teeeeet teeeeeeet!"

"bruk!"

TBC  
By: shellemyang

Written by me 05.02 | ******?** 0 panda(s)


	2. Chapter 2

The Color of Love - Part 2

The Color of Love - Part 2

Genre: romance, angst  
Cast: Yesung, Yamashita Erika, Kwon Yuri, Kyuhyun

Writer's POV

"erika ya! Erika!" teriak kyuhyun yang langsung menghampiri erika yang kini terbaring berlumuran darah. Yesung yang sebelumnya didorong oleh erika menoleh. Yesung mengucek matanya berkali kali, tidak dapat memercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

Yesung menghampiri erika yang kini berada dalam pangkuan kyuhyun. Kepalanya mengeluarkan begitu banyak darah, begitu juga tangan dan kakinya. Melihat yeoja itu kini tak sadarkan diri, yesung mulai meneteskan air mata.

Orang orang disekitar mulai mengerumuni mereka dan membantu membawa Erika ke rumah sakit terdekat. Erika pangsung dilarikan ke Unit Gawat Darurat. Beberapa orang yang ikut membawa erika ke rumah sakit membantu kyuhyun mencuci darah yang ada dibaju dan tangannya, walaupun tidak bisa sampai bersih sekali, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Begitu erika masuk ugd, pihak rumah sakit segera menelepon orangtua erika dan mengabarkan mereka tentang keadaan erika.

"ne, eommoni." kata kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraan dalam telepon. Yesung dan kyuhyun duduk didepan pintu ugd menunggu dokter keluar, tetapi tidak satu katapun keluar dari mulut mereka kepada satu sama lain. Masing masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Tidak lama kemudian, orangtua erika tiba dirumah sakit. Mereka tampak sangat panik dan khawatir.

"kyuhyun ah! Bagaimana keadaan erika?" tanya eomma erika.

"mollayo, eommoni... Dokter belum keluar sama sekali." kata kyuhyun, matanya sembab karena habis menangis.

"mianhae, kyu ah. Kau pasti ketakutan ya melihat erika ditabrak.. Bajumu sampai berlumuran darah begini." kata eomma erika sambil merangkul kyuhyun.

Pintu ugd itu akhirnya terbuka dan seorang dokter mengenakan masker keluar dari ruangan itu. Kyuhyun, yesung dan orangtua erika segera menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"dokter, erika bagaimana? Dia tidak apa apa kan dok?" tanya appa erika.

"erika ssi belum sadarkan diri. Lukanya cukup parah, tapi saya belum bisa menyimpulkan apa apa sebelum dia sadar. Dia memang sudah melewati masa kritisnya, tapi saya masih belum bisa memastikan apa apa."

"boleh kita melihatnya, dok?" tanya eomma erika sambil menghapus air matanya. Dokter itu mengangguk dan pergi.

Kyuhyun dan orangtua erika segera masuk, tapi yesung malah diam saja berdiri didepan pintu ugd, menangis; terisak.

'aku tidak pantas melihatnya, berada disampingnya. Aku hanya membuatnya celaka! Kim Yesung, kenapa kau lahir sebagai orang yang tidak berguna?' gumam yesung yang perlahan mulai beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sementara itu, eomma erika segera duduk disamping erika dan mengelus dahi yeoja yang sedang berbaring tak sadarkan diri itu. Tatapannya lembut, penuh kasih sayang dan sangat mengkhawatirkan putrinya itu.

Kepala erika diperban cukup tebal. Eomma erika lalu berkata, "erika ya... Kenapa kau jadi begini? Bukankah eomma selalu mengajarkanmu untuk selalu hati hati dijalan? Bahwa kau tidak boleh menyebrang saat lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah." lirih eomma erika. Air mata yang tadinya sudah berhenti mengalir kini kembali membasahi wajahnya.

"eommoni... Sebenarnya... Aku... Aku tahu keseluruhan kecelakaan itu!" kata kyuhyun yang berdiri diujung tempat tidur erika sambil menahan tangis.

"mwo?" tanya appa dan eomma erika secara bersamaan. Kyuhyun menunduk, ia tampak ragu apakah dia harus memberitahukan kebenarannya kepada orang tua erika atau tidak.

"apa maksudmu kyu?" tanya eomma erika, kali ini bangkit dari kursi dan menyudutkan kyuhyun.

"ngg... Itu... Sebenarnya Erika sama sekali tidak lalai, eommoni." kata kyuhyun ragu.

"lalu bagaimana bisa dia sampai tertabrak?" tanya appa erika yang malah ikut-ikutan menyudutkan kyuhyun.

"eommoni, abonim lihat namja berbadan kecil yang ada didepan ruang ugd tadi?" kata kyuhyun dan kedua orangtua erika mengangguk.

"dia itu teman kami, namanya yesung. Sejak hari pertama dia sudah dekat sekali dengan kami berdua, terutama dengan erika. Bahkan dia membantuku dan erika berlatih teknik vokal untuk ikut audisi SMEntertainment..."

"lalu?"

"lalu... Setelah selesai audisi, erika pergi menemui yesung, tanpa sadar aku membuntutinya. Saat yesung asal menyebrang dan hampir tertabrak, erika malah menolong yesung. Dia mendorong yesung dan malah jadi erika yang tertabrak." kata kyuhyun melanjutkan.

"erika ya! Neomu babo!" teriak eomma erika histeris sambil memukul kaki erika yang tertutup oleh selimut. Appa erika mendekati erika dan menggenggam tangannya.

"erika... Cepatlah bangun." kata appa erika. Tiba tiba appa erika merasakan tangan erika yang tengah digenggamnya bergerak.

"erika ya? Erika?"

"waeyo?"

"erika bergerak! Tangan erika bergerak!" jawab appa erika antusias.

"mwo?"

Eomma erika dan kyuhyun segera menghampiri erika dan mengelilinginya. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan appa erika! Perlahan, erika mulai membuka kedua matanya.

"erika! Erika! Kau sudah sadar!" teriak eommanya senang. Kyuhyun pun menghela napas lega.

"eom... Eomma kah?" tanya erika.

"ne! Geurom! Erika ya! Kau ini benar benar membuat appa eomma mu ini khawatir tahu! Lihat! Kyuhyun juga! Matanya sampai sembab begitu karena panik!" kata eomma erika. Erika tersenyum.

"eomma... Nyalakan lampunya. Gelap sekali. Aku ingin melihat eomma, appa dan kyuhyun." kata erika. Tentu saja perkataan erika tersebuf membuat eomma-appanya dan kyuhyun kaget. Apa maksudnya dengan "nyalakan lampunya"? Padahal lampunya sama sekali tidak mati.

"maksudmu apa sih erika? Kau ini senang sekali membuat orang lain khawatir sih! Sudahi bercandamu! Tidak lucu!" balas eomma erika. Erika tampak kebingungan dan tidak mengerti apa yang eommanya bicarakan.

"erika ya?" eomma erika berusaha memanggil putrinya sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah putrinya, namun erika tidak berkedip sama sekali. Ini membuat semua orang kaget. Eomma dan appa erika langsung bertemu pandang. Kemudian eomma erika berkata, "kyuhyun ah, tolong panggilkan dokter ya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berlari keluar ruangan untuk mencari dokter yang menangani erika, setidaknya suster lah. Tidak lama kemudian, dokter dan dua orang suster memasuki ruangan dan dokter itu memeriksa keadaan Erika.

"orangtua erika ssi, bisa ikut saya ke ruangan?"

Appa dan eomma erika pergi ke ruangan dokter sementara kyuhyun menemani erika, menyuapinya bubur.

"kyuhyun ah... Kenapa gelap sekali?" tanya erika. Bahkan kyuhyun sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada erika.

"ne. Rumah sakitnya mati lampu... Sebentar lagi juga nyala." sahut kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun, aku bosan disini terus... Ingin jalan jalan."

"geurom. Ayo, kubantu."

Kyuhyun membantu erika turun dari tempat tidur dan mendudukkannya dikursi roda.

"wae? Kenapa harus pakai kursi roda? Aku kan bisa jalan sendiri." kata erika.

"tapi ini sangat gelap, nanti kau terjatuh. Kau kan masih sakit, tidak boleh makin sakit." balas kyuhyun. Erika tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kyuhyun membawa erika jalan jalan keliling rumah sakit.

Sementara itu, eomma dan appa erika pun ikut shock setelah mengetahui kebenaran pahit yang harus mereka terima. Erika kini kehilangan penglihatannya.

Masih terbayang perkataan dokter itu dalam benak orangtua erika.

"pada kecelakaan itu, erika mengalami benturan yang cukup keras, sehingga matanya tidak bisa melihat lagi. Kita harus melaksanakan donor mata untuk mengembalikan penglihatannya."

Appa dan eomma erika berjalan kembali keruang rawat erika. Namun mereka hanya menemukan catatan yang ditinggalkan kyuhyun bahwa kyuhyun membawa erika jalan jalan sebentar.

"appa! Kita harus segera melakukan operasi itu! Kita harus segera menemukan donor mata yang cocok untuk erika!" kata eomma erika sambil menarik narik lengan baju appa erika.

"yeobo... Sebenarnya... Se... Sebenarnya, sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, sudah terjadi masalah dalam keuangan kantor... Perusahaan terbelut utang ratusan juta won."

"mwo?"

"sebulan yang lalu aku menanamkan saham untuk suatu proyek.. Awalnya aku yakin proyek itu pasti sukses dan bisa menutupi utang utang perusahaan, tapi... Developer proyek itu malah... Melarikan diri."

"mwo?! Maksudmu... Keluarga kita bangkrut...?"

Dengan enggan appa erika mengangguk. Kedua orangtua itu menangis, namun tiba tiba pintu ruangan terbuka.

"eomma... Appa...?"

Alangkah terkejutnya pasangan itu ketika mendapati erika dan kyuhyun lah yang memasuki ruangan. Tampaknya mereka sudah berada disitu dari tadi. Itu artinya juga mereka sudah mendengar semuanya.

"aku.. Buta?" tanya erika. Eomma erika menghampiri putri semata wayangnya itu dengan air mata yang mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya. Eomma erika memeluk erika erat dan menangis.

"erika ya... Jangan khawatir. Eomma dan appa pasti akan mencarikan uang untuk biaya operasi donor matamu!"

"eomma jangan berbohong! Aku sudah dengar... Perusahaan bangkrut kan?" tanya erika lagi, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"tapi erika, bagaimana pun juga eomma dan appa pasti akan berusaha mendapatkan uangnya. Jangan khawatirkan masalah uang." kata appa erika.

Kyuhyun yang berdiri dibalik kursi roda erika pun ikut menangis.

'erika ya, aku pasti akan mendapatkan uang. Aku akan jadi penyanyi terkenal yang bisa membiayai pengobatanmu, menghidupi mu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atasmu.' kata kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"yeobo, erika. Kita harus kabur dari korea! Para debt collector pasti akan datang dan menyita seluruh harta appa. Karena itu, lebih baik kita gunakan harta yang masih ada untuk kabur saja." kata appa erika.

"kita mau kabur kemana, appa?" tanya eomma erika.

"appa rasa... Jepang mungkin?"

Tiba tiba handphone appa erika berbunyi.

"yeoboseyo?"

"benar ini orangtua dari Yamashita Erika?" tanya orang disebrang telepon itu.

"ne. Waeyo?"

"kami dari pihak SM entertainment. Kami turut berduka atas musibah yang baru saja menimpa putri bapak dan ibu, Yamashita erika. Namun saya disini ingin mengabarkan pembatalan kontrak antara SME dan erika."

"mwo? Wae?"

"saya rasa tidak perlu saya sebutkan alasan pembatalan kontrak ini, karena saya tidak ingin mengingatkan kesedihan ini kepada bapak dan keluarga. Terima kasih atas waktunya."

Setelah menutup telepon, appa erika memandang erika, matanya tak lagi bisa membendung air matanya.

"erika ya..."

"wae.. Waeyo, appa?" tanya erika sambil terisak.

"appa tidak ingin menambah kesedihanmu, tapi... Appa rasa kau berhak tahu..."

"appa! Jangan bertele tele. Cepat katakan!" eomma erika mendesak.

"SME... Membatalkan kontrak denganmu."

_

-7 tahun kemudian-

~You better run run run run run  
Deoneun mot bwa geodeocha jullae  
You better run run run run run  
Run run run run  
run)  
Nal butjabado gwanshim kkeodullae Hey  
Deo meotjin naega dweneun nal gapajugesseo itji ma  
You better run run run run run You better run  
run run~

Namja itu tidak berhenti memandangi televisi yang menampilkan music video girlband Girls' Generation tadi malam. Matanya hanya tertuju pada seorang member girlband itu, bahkan ia sama sekali tak mampu mengedipkan mata.

"Chukhaeyo." ucap namja itu lalu mematikan televisi dan pergi membawa gitarnya keluar.

"kyaaaaa! Yesuuuuung!"

"lihat! Yesung oppa!"

"oppa saranghaeyooo!"

Teriak puluhan yeoja yang telah datang untuk melihat penampilan yesung. Yesung terlihat tenang seperti biasanya. Kali ini dia membawakan lagu Because I Miss You oleh CNBlue.

Suasana kafe malam itu ramai sekali. Penonton melambaikan tangannya seraya yesung menyanyikan lirik lagu itu.

Sudah dua tahun yesung menjadi penyanyi di kafe dekat rumahnya itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mendapatkan penggemar. Dalam waktu dua bulan saja, tidak sedikit orang yang mendatangi kafe itu tiap malam hanya demi melihat yesung.

Yesung kembali berubah menjadi namja dingin yang membangun perisai agar tidak ada orang yang dapat menembusnya. Setelah kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu, yesung tidak mau lagi memercayai siapa siapa. Didunia ini tidak ada yang bisa dipercayai. Bukan, lebih tepatnya, dia tidak mau melukai orang lain lagi. Yesung seperti kembali lagi ke cangkangnya, menutup dirinya untuk siapapun.

Tapi, dibalik itu, dia selalu memerhatikan member SNSD itu. Kadang, memandanginya dan meneteskan air mata. Sungguh sakit hati yesung melihatnya.

-dorm SNSD-

"yuri ah. Kita makan dulu yuk."

Yuri menoleh dan mendapati tiffany sedang menunggu jawabannya.

"makan dimana?" tanya yuri.

"aku punya kafe langganan, tapi sejak kita masuk trainee, aku sudah tidak sempat kesana lagi. Mumpung ada free time, temani aku ke sana ya?"

"oke, eonni. Member yang lain ikut juga?"

"jangan. Kalau kita bersembilan kesana, lebih besar kemungkinannya kuta dikenali walaupun menyamar."

"betul juga. Oke. Kajja eonni." balas yuri.

Tiffany dan yuri malam itu menyelundup keluar dorm. Yah, lebih baik mereka pergi diam diam, karena kalau member yang lain tahu, kemungkinan mereka akan menanyai tiffany dan yuri.

"waah! Kafenya keren eonni! Dekorasinya unik..." kata yuri sambil melihat sana sini.

"geurom! Sudah berapa tahun ya aku tidak kesini? Rasanya kangen sekali..." sahut tiffany yang langsung melihat panggung yang dikerumuni banyak penonton.

"wah, yuri, kita datang pada saat yang tepat! Ada penyanyinya tuh... Penyanyi baru, sepertinya? Aku belum pernah melihatnya." kata tiffany lagi.

Tiffany dan yuri ikut turun dan membaur dengan penonton lainnya. Berdesak-desakan, dorong-dorongan. Yuri sebenarnya sangat tidak menyukai tempat seperti, tapi apa boleh buat. Dia tidak mau kalau nantinya malah dikerumuni fans kalau ketahuan bahwa dia adalah Yuri SNSD.

Lama kelamaan yuri pun mulai bisa menikmati suasana. Suara penyanyi itu khas, husky. Yuri sangat menyukainya, dan sepertinya ia sudah terbawa suasana. Yuri tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari yesung.

End of writer's pov

Yesung's POV

Napasmu tercekat saat aku melihat wajahnya. Wajah yang sudah sudah lama sekali tidak kujumpai. Saat aku melihatnya kembali, aku baru sadar betapa aku merindukannya, senyumannya. Senyumnya membangkitkan kembali segala kenanganku bersama yeoja itu.

Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Untuk apa? Apa dia masih mengingatku? Kenapa dia tersenyum melihatku? Kenapa dia terus memandangku? Kenapa yeoja ini harus membuatku terperangkap dalam pikiranku sendiri?

Saat itu aku tahu aku tidak bisa mundur lagi. Mungkin memang takdir mempertemukan kami lagi, tidak bisa dihindari. Inilah saatku menghadapi kenyataan. Walaupun aku tahu dia mungkin membenciku, tapi aku tidak bisa menghindarinya lagi.

End of Yesung's POV

Writer's POV

Tanpa sadar, yesung balas memandang yuri. Namun sayang, yuri tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Yuri mengira bahwa itu hanyalah kebetulan bahwa yesung sedang memandang kearah sana.

Semua penonton bertanya tanya mengapa tiba tiba yesung mulai meneteskan air mata, dan suaranya mulai berubah parau. Yesung mulai melangkah ke tepi panggung.

"aaaaaa!" tiffany pun ikut menyoraki kepopuleran yesung.

Semua yeoja senang sekali yesung berjalan mendekat. Suasana cafe itu malah menjadi seperti suasana konser. Semua histeris melihat yesung.

Yesung terus menerobos penonton yang mengeluh eluhkan namanya. Air mata yesung terus mengalir saat perlahan dia mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dengan yuri.

Yuri menunduk saat yesung kini berada tepat didepannya. Semua hadirin terpaku pada yesung, terkesima oleh pesonanya. Mereka tentu iri pada yeoja yang berada dihadapan yesung.

"ya..." lirih yesung sambil mengelus pipi yuri lembut. Yuri malah menghindar dan tetap menunduk. Apa boleh buat. Dia tidak boleh sampai ketahuan, atau semuanya akan tersebar dimedia.

Yuri menepis tangan yesung dan meninggalkan keramaian itu. Tiffany cukup kaget, dan tentu saja dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan tindakan yuri barusan, terutama yesung.

"apa yuri mengenal penyanyi itu?" pikir tiffany.

Yesung menatap yuri pedih, sedangkan orang orang yang mengerumuninya hanya terdiam menyaksikan kejadian itu.

Tiffany segera menyusul yuri dan mendapati yuri berjalan cepat meninggalkan kafe. Tiffany menarik tangan yuri.

"kau mengenalnya?" tanya tiffany, tapi yuri menggeleng.

"jinjja? Tapi kenapa tadi dia menyentuh pipimu? Tatapannya juga..." lanjut tiffany.

"molla, eonni. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu dia. Mungkin dia salah mengenaliku." sahut yuri.

"kau yakin kau tidak berbohong?"

"eonni tidak memercayaiku?"

"aniya... Maksudku, kalau kau memang tidak mengenalnya, untuk apa kau menghindarinya seperti itu?"

"eonni ya... Bukankah hal itu sudah jelas? Kan aku tidak mungkin membongkar penyamaranku! Aku yakin kau mengerti kenapa aku tidak boleh memperlihatkan wajahku.. Apa kau mau koran meliput kita?"

"aaah.. Geuraeyo? Mianhae, yuri ah..."

Sementara itu, disekitar fish market, seorang yeoja sedang berjalan menyusuri toko satu persatu.

"nona, kau sedang cari apa?" tanya penjual ikan.

"aniya, eommoni.. Aku tidak berbelanja. Aku hanya ingin jalan jalan saja." sahut yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu berdiri dibantu dengan sebuah tongkat dan menggunakan kacamata hitam. Yeoja itu buta, dan tidak lain adalah Erika, Yamashita Erika.

Tepat 7 tahun yang lalu Erika meninggalkan korea dan pindah ke jepang bersama keluarganya untuk menghindari penagih utang. Namun setahun yang lalu dia sudah kembali ke seoul. Kini dia tinggal disebuah rumah kecil bersama orangtuanya. Hanya kyuhyun lah satu satunya temannya.

-dering handphone-

Erika meraba celananya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya dari kantong celananya.

"yeoboseyo...?"

"erika ya! Aku diterima!" teriak orang disebrang telepon itu gembira. Erika mengenali siapa pemilik suara bass itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya, kyuhyun?

"bukan... Maksudku... Aku akan debut! Kurang lebih dua bulan persiapan, aku akan bisa debut!" teriak kyuhyun lebih kencang. Erika tersenyum lembut. Dia turut senang untuk kyuhyun, tapi... Sedih rasanya. Rasanya baru kemarin dia mempunyai impian yang sama dengan kyuhyun, audisi bersamanya, bahkan lolos bersama. Tapi kini menjadi artis korea sudahlah mustahil baginya. Bisa tetap bernapas dan berjalan kini sudah lebih dari cukup.

"kyuhyun ah... Chukhaeyo."

"tapi dua bulan ini aku akan cukup sibuk, tapi aku tetap bisa sering menemuimu kok! Tenang saja." kata kyuhyun lagi.

"gwaenchanayo. Jangan pedulikan aku."

"erika ya... Aku janji, kalau nanti aku sudah debut, aku pasti akan membawamu ke SM dan menemui idolamu, Tiffany Hwang."

"gomawo, kyuhyun ah... Tapi, kau kan tidak tahu tiffany?"

"ngg.. Memang... Tapi kan bisa cari tahu nanti. Itu masalah gampang lah! Lagipula, girls' generation kan baru debut, jadi wajar saja kalau aku tidak hafal wajah wajah mereka."

"arasseoyo! Ngomong ngomong, kau akan debut di boyband apa?"

"super junior... Super junior sudah debut tahun lalu, tapi katanya aku akan bergabung dengan mereka."

"ahh... Geuraeyo? Kalau begitu... Hwaiting!"

-SNSD dorm-

Sudah seminggu berlalu dari saat yuri bertemu yesung di cafe itu. Memang dia agak ragu menemui yesung lagi, karena perlakuan yesung padanya waktu itu, tetapi yuri sungguh penasaran tentang yesung itu. Selain suaranya yang khas, yuri juga ingin tahu kenapa yesung memperlakukannya seperti itu. Lagipula, tatapan yesung benar benar tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, tapi yuri sangat menyukai bagaimana cara yesung menatapnya.

Yuri tahu seharusnya dia lebih hati-hati, tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak bisa menekan rasa penasarannya. Karena itulah dia datang lagi ke cafe itu, tentu saja dengan penyamaran.

"ngg... Ahjussi... Penyanyi yang waktu itu dimana?" tanya yuri sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pekerja di cafe itu.

"ah, dia... Ada di backstage."

"boleh aku bertemu dengannya? Aku temannya..." kata yuri.

"lalu aku kakaknya..." gurau pelayan itu, "nona, siapa yang akan percaya dengan omong kosong begitu? Saya sudah biasa menghadapi orang orang seperti anda."

Yuri tahu ini salah, tapi dia benar benar tidak bisa menunda hal ini lagi. Dia harus segera bertemu yesung.

"ini aku, yuri snsd." kata yuri sambil sedikit mengangkat topinya. Pelayan itu tampak terkejut.

"yuri ssi! Ini benar anda? Boleh saya minta tandatangan?"

"ne." balas yuri sambil menandatangani kertas menu yang dipegang pelayan itu.

"jangan sampai ada yang tahu aku disini ya. Gamsa."

Yuri segera melangkah menuju belakang panggung, dan dilihatnya seorang namja duduk termenung. Yesung. Yuri tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya begitu tertarik pada Yesung, tapi yesung benar benar telah merebut hati yeoja itu.

"annyeong... Haseo..."

End of writer's POV

Yesung's POV

Aku melihat wajah gadis itu lagi. Sungguh aku merindukannya dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah fakta bahwa kini dia ada dihadapanku, memanggilku.

"..."

"annyeonghaseo." ulang yeoja itu.

"mwo?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Barusan dia menyapaku dengan 'annyeonghaseo'?

"neon... Ani, maksudku... Namamu siapa, kalau aku boleh tahu?" tanyanya formal dan sopan.

"ya!" bentakku tidak sabar. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini padaku? Setelah bertahun tahun kami tidak bertemu, dia malah berpura pura tidak mengenalku sama sekali.

"wae...?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tak lagi bisa menahan perasaan dalam hatiku, kerinduanku padanya dan akhirnya memeluk yeoja itu erat sekali, seerat mungkin, seakan akan aku tak akan melepaskannya lagi.

Aku bisa merasakan tangannya yan mencoba mendorongku dan menjauhkanku, tapi aku tidak mau mengalah lagi dan tetap memeluknya erat.

"aku yesung! Aku tahu kau tak mungkin melupakanku! Karena itu aku mohon jangan berpura pura seakan kau tidak mengenalku!" teriak yesung.

"apa... Maksudmu sih? Aku tidak mengerti..." sahutnya. Aku kesal dan melepaskan pelukanku dan menciumnya dengan paksa.

Tapi aneh... Aku merasa aneh pada gadis ini. Apa dia? Harusnya memang dia, tapi... Hatiku mengatakan itu bukan dia. Mungkin mataku merasa familiar dengannya, tetapi hatiku merasa asing padanya.

Aku mulai merasa yeoja itu membalas ciumanku. Lidahnya menjulur masuk kemulutku.

Memang, awalnya aku yang inisiatif duluan, tapi... Bukan ini. Bukan perasaan ini yang kucari.

End of Yesung's POV

Writer's POV

Yesung melepaskan ciuman itu dan yesung tahu bahwa yuri kini tidak berani menatap matanya. Tampaknya yuri agak malu, atas apa yang dilakukannya barusan.

"ngg..."

"erika... Kan?" tanya yesung.

Yuri yang sejak tadi menunduk kini menatap yesung, kaget.

"erika..?" tanya yuri, yang masih menatap yesung kebingungan. Yesung pun menatap yuri dalam, menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut yeoja itu.

"ne... Aku erika." sahut yuri, "tapi... Di SNSD aku menggunakan stage name Kwon Yuri."

Wajah yesung langsung berbinar dan dia tersenyum lebar.

"aku tahu... Aku tahu kau erika..." balas yesung agak ragu, "... Bogoshipoyo... Jeongmal."

Tiba tiba seorang pelayan muncul dan berkata, "yesung ssi. Giliranmu."

Yesung mengangguk dan berkata, "erika ya... Aku naik dulu ya. Kalau mau, kau tunggu disini saja."

"aniya... Aku pulang saja dulu. Aku masih ada urusan, tidak apa apa kan?"

"arasseo. Jalja."

Yuri tersenyum pahit melihat yesung naik panggung.

'yuri babo ya! Kenapa berbohong!' katanya dalam hati.

Yuri termenung sejenak, lalu menarik napas dalam dan beranjak meninggalkan cafe dan pulang ke dorm SNSD. Banyak member yang menanyakan ia pergi kemana malam malam begitu, tapi yuri sama sekali tidak berani bercerita, kecuali pada tiffany. Yuri memanggil tiffany ke kamarnya dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi antaranya dan yesung di cafe tadi.

"mwo?! Kau bilang dia salah mengenali orang?" tanya tiffany kaget, sedangkan yuri hanya mengangguk pelan.

"kurasa begitu... Dia memanggilku erika." sahut yuri sambil menundukkan kepala.

"dia salah orang, itu bukan masalah besar, tapi... Masalahnya adalah kenapa kau jadi berbohong dan mengaku jadi orang lain sih, yul! Kau tahu kan itu salah?" kata tiffany geregetan.

"arayo, eonni! Tapi... Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku malah jadi bohong. Habis... Tiba tiba saja mulutku berkata seperti itu. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa..." balas yuri. Tiffany malah menghela napas mendengar jawaban dongsaengnya itu.

"kalau begitu, kau harus segera menjelaskan semuanya, yul..."

"tapi aku tidak mau, eonni! Entah kenapa... Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak akan bisa berjumpa dengannya lagi jika dia tahu dia sudah salah orang, dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi..."

"tapi, lama kelamaan hal ini pasti terbongkar! Kalau kau ingin tetap berada disisinya, justru kau tidak boleh terus membohonginya! Maksudku, apa menurutmu dia mau dibohongi olehmu? Kalau nantinya dia tahu dari orang lain, bisa bisa dia akan membencimu."

"memang... Aku tahu, eonni. Tapi apa boleh buat kan... Lagipula aku sudah membulatkan tekad untuk memberitahunya secepat mungkin kok... Aku akan menemuinya dan memberitahukannya."

-Keesokan harinya-

Jarang jarang kyuhyun bisa meluangkan waktu di tengah jadwalnya yang sibuk itu untuk mengajak erika jalan-jalan. Untuk keluar dorm sehari saja sulit sekali untuk mendapat izin.

"Erika, kau mau eskrim? Di sebrang jalan ada eskrim favoritmu." kata kyuhyun.

"jinjja? Tentu saja aku mau!" kata erika antusias.

"tapi... Bagaimana kalau kau tunggu disini saja? Aku saja yang menyebrang dan membelinya, habis... Banyak sekali mobil." kata kyuhyun ragu ragu. Tampaknya kyuhyun takut menyinggung erika.

"arayo, kyu. Jangan lama lama ya." kata erika yang disusul senyumnya.

Kyuhyun segera menyebrang untuk membeli eskrim rasa strawberry, favorit erika. Erika bersandar pada dinding sebuah bangunan dan menunggu kyuhyun.

Erika tersentak ketika dia merasakan seseorang meraih dan memeluknya.

"erika ya...?"

TBC  
By: shellemyang

Written by me 07.37 | ******?** 0 panda(s)


	3. Chapter 3

The Color of Love - Part 3

The Color of Love - Part 3

Cast: Yesung, Yamashita Erika, Kwon Yuri, Kyuhyun

Writer's POV

"erika ya...?"

Erika terbelalak mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu berbisik ditelinganya. Tangan Orang itu membelai rambut erika. Sungguh familiar. Erika sudah mengira ngira siapa orang itu, tapi kalau dia pikir pikir lagi, rasanya tidak mungkin juga.

"ye... Yesung...?" tanya erika ragu ragu. Namja itu segera melepas pelukkannya. Itu Yesung, sungguh yesung.

"erika... Aku merindukanmu, sangat..." lirih yesung dengan air mata membasahi wajahnya.

"bagaimana... Kau tahu ini aku?" tanya erika.

"seperti bagaimana kau mengenaliku... Bahkan tanpa tahu wajahku yang sekarang, kau tahu siapa aku. Itu karena aku yakin bisa mengenali orang orang yang kusayangi." sahut yesung sambil tersenyum bahagia. Namun yesung tidak tahu bahwa dalam waktu tujuh tahun, semuanya bisa berubah... Tidak... Dalam satu jam, siapapun bisa kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Harta, sahabat, penglihatan...

"... Begitukah? Ngg... Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, yesung ah." kata erika sambil memaksakan seulas senyum.

"lalu bagaimana kabarmu selama ini, erika? Kemana saja kau? Apa yang terjadi setelah kecelakaan itu? Kenapa kau harus mengorbankan dirimu sendiri hanya untuk meno..."

Belum sempat yesung menyelesaikan perkataannya, muncullah seorang namja yang mereka kenali juga. Kyuhyun. Dia baru saja kembali membeli eskrim.

"nuguya?" tanya kyuhyun. Tampaknya kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengenali yesung, begitu juga sebaliknya. Yesung sama sekali tidak mengenali kyuhyun lagi.

"kyuhyun ah... Ini yesung." kata erika ragu ragu. Tentu saja muncul banyak sekali pertanyaan dalam benak erika.

'apa reaksi kyuhyun melihat yesung? Apakah dia akan marah padanya? Apa kyuhyun masih ingat pada yesung ya? Apa yesung juga masih ingat padanya?' pikir erika dalam hati.

"ye..sung?" ucap kyuhyun terbata bata. Matanya membulat ketika mendengar erika menyebutkan nama itu. Tampaknya kyuhyun masih terlalu kaget untuk berjumpa kembali dengan yesung. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan kyuhyun terhadap yesung, mengingat yesung lah penyebab kebutaan erika.

"kyuhyun ah... Lama tidak berte..."

Sebelum yesung dapat berkata lebih lanjut, kyuhyun mendaratkan sebuah pukulan keras diwajah yesung sampai yesung tersungkur.

"kyu... Kyuhyun ah... Jangan begitu." kata erika membela yesung. Bagaimanapun erika ingin menolong yesung, tapi dia tetap saja tidak bisa melihat apa apa.

"kyuhyun..." lirih yesung yang lalu bangkit, "waeyo...?"

"kau masih tanya kenapa?! Kau masih berani muncul dihadapan erika?! Urat malu mu sudah putus atau bagaimana sih! Hidup erika baik baik saja sampai bertemu denganmu! Kau ini hanya bawa sial untuknya!" teriak kyuhyun.

"mwo? Apa maksudmu?" tanya yesung tidak mengerti.

"gara gara kau..."

"kyuhyun, cukup! Tidak perlu dilanjutkan!"

"gara gara menyelamatkan kau, erika jadi tidak bisa melihat!"

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat, namun yesung terus memandang kyuhyun, tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya.

"apa... Maksudmu?" tanya yesung. Yesung sangat berharap bahwa apa yang didengarnya barusan tidak benar, tentu semua orang juga mengharapkan hal yang sama... Tapi itulah faktanya.

"kau tuli ya?" kata kyuhyun. Bukannya lelah memarahi yesung, tapi kyuhyun sesungguhnya sudah berusaha untuk tidak mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Tapi apa boleh buat.

"tidak... Tidak mungkin erika buta. Aku baru menemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu di cafe tempat ku bekerja dan dia sehat! Iya kan erika?" sambung yesung.

"kau ini gila ya? Erika buta karena kecelakaan 7 tahun yang lalu! Karena kau!" balas kyuhyun.

Yesung masih tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Walaupun takut menerima kenyataan, Yesung melambaikan tangannya didepan erika, dan erika tidak mengedip sama sekali. Saat itulah yesung merasakan jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak. Bagaimana tidak? Dia membuat yeoja itu celaka.

"kau lihat?" kata kyuhyun. Namun yesung malah terisak, tanpa menjawab apa apa. Erika, walaupun tidak bisa melihat apa apa, malah ikut menangis. Yesung perlahan berlutut dihadapan erika, memegangi kaki erika dengan tangannya yang gemetar.

"mianhae..." lirih yesung.

"kajja." kata kyuhyun yang menarik tangan erika, yesung pun melepaskan erika begitu saja. Erika juga tidak menolak kyuhyun yang membawanya pergi. Yesung mulai menghapus air matanya. Air mata tidak ada gunanya. Dia sudah mempelajari hal itu sejak lama.

-SNSD concert-rehearsal-

"girls! Ayo kita lanjutkan latihannya!" kata instruktur dance SNSD.

Semua SNSD members berdiri dan segera menuju panggung. Tapi, tiba tiba yuri menarik lengan tiffany.

"eonni... Aku ke toilet dulu sebentar deh... Aku ingin buang air kecil." kata yuri.

"ne, yul." balas tiffany.

Lalu tiba tiba instruktur dance itu kembali dan berkata, "ppali! Kita harus cepat!"

"yul, kau tidak jadi ke toilet?" tanya tiffany yang melihat yuri malah ikut menuju panggung.

"gwaenchana, eonni. Aku bisa tahan, kok." balas yuri disusul senyum tipis yang disunggingkannya. Kemudian para member SNSD melakukan gladiresik untuk konser mereka besok. Bagaimanapun juga, besok adalah konser pertama mereka. Itulah sebabnya besok sangat penting bagi mereka. Apapun yang terjadi, perjuangan mereka bagaikan untuk meraih konser besok itu. Karena itu, semua member berlatih sekeras mungkin, agar dapat memberikan yang terbaik besok.

Mereka melakukan latihan lagu utama repackage album mereka, run devil run. Bagi yuri, lagu ini cukup spesial. Dia sangat menyukai tarian run devil run. Gerakan yuri sangat sempurna dan tajam.

"aw!" teriak yuri yang tiba tiba terjatuh saat latihan.

"ya! Kwon yuri! Gwaenchana?" tanya pelatih mereka. Yuri hanya mengangguk sambil memegang perutnya.

"kau ini harus lebih hati hati. Jangan sampai besok kau terjatuh seperti itu. Lagipula saat aku mengamatimu dilatihan, gerakanmu sudah sangat bagus. Hanya perlu latihan lebih banyak lagi." sambung pelatih mereka.

"aniya... Aku hanya... Menahan buang air kecil."

"mwo? Kau ini babo ya? Kalau ingin buang air kecil, ke toilet lah dulu! Jangan ditahan begitu!"

"gamsahamnida." balas yuri yang segera berlari kearah toilet. Tiffany yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng geleng.

-malamnya-cafe-

Yuri kembali menginjakkan kakinya di cafe tempat yesung bekerja itu. Tampaknya dia kembali untuk bertemu dengan yesung.

Yuri membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk menyapa pelayan yang waktu itu diberinya tandatangan. Kali ini yuri dapat memasukki backstage dengan mudah. Seperti terakhir kali melihat yesung, kali ini yuri menemui yesung yang tengah duduk di backstage sambil membereskan barang-barangnya. Tampaknya dia baru selesai perform dan akan segera pulang.

End of writer's POV

yesung's POV

Aku menengok saat melihat bayangan seseorang dilantai. Rasanya aku seperti melihat gadis itu. Gadis yang ku celakai. Tapi gadis yang kali ini berdiri dihadapanku adalah gadis normal, dengan kedua mata yang berfungsi dengan baik, tanpa tongkat yang diperlukan untuk menuntunnya.

"yesung ssi?" sapa yeoja itu. Aku benar benar tak tahu bagaimana seharusnya aku merespon. Sungguh aneh rasanya. Dua gadis yang berwajah mirip, dengan kapabilitas yang berbeda, dan perasaan yang berbeda.

"kau... Sebenarnya siapa?" tanyaku ragu ragu, walaupun aku sama sekali tidak berani menatap matanya.

"yesung ssi, mianhae... Aku berbohong padamu waktu itu. Aku kwon yuri, member idol group snsd. Aku bukan erika yang kau maksud. Maaf membuatmu salah paham. Waktu itu, kau salah paham dan aku ingin segera memberitahumu bahwa kau salah orang, tapi... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya padamu. Tapi aku tahu cepat atau lambat kau akan tahu, karena itu kupikir lebih baik kalau aku memberitahumu, daripada terus membohongimu... Mianhae." kata yuri. Tetapi diluar dugaan, tak satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut yesung. Yesung tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"jangan tanya aku kenapa aku membiarkanmu menciumku... Apalagi aku membalas ciuman itu, karena aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya... Sesungguhnya aku masih bertanya tanya kenapa aku juga membiarkanmu salah paham padaku... Dan satu satunya alasan yang terpikirkan adalah... Aku ingin tetap disisimu." sambung yuri lagi. Namun, yesung tetap diam membatu.

"yesung... Ssi?" tanya yuri.

"aku sudah tahu."

"mwo?"

Yesung menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya lagi. Lalu ia berkata, "aku sudah tahu kau bukan erika. Kini aku sudah tahu aku salah orang."

"maksudmu... Kau tahu aku ini yuri?"

"ne. Karena itu, aku minta maaf, karena sudah salah paham, dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kulakukan padamu." kata yesung sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan hendak bergegas.

"chamkammanyo!"

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik badan. Mungkin dia terlalu malu untu berhadapan dengan yuri atas apa yang diakukannya waktu itu.

"ngg... Aku... Aku tidak keberatan." kata yuri sambil menunduk.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya yesung. Yuri berpikir sejenak lalu menarik yesung dan menyentuh wajah yesung dengan kedua tangannya.

"aku... Tidak keberatan... Kalaupun kau menganggapku sebagai orang lain. Aku tidak apa apa..." sambung yuri. Yesung dan yuri saling memandang dalam keheningan itu. Akhirnya yuri pun mengambil inisiatif duluan, dia mulai mendekatkan wajah yesung dengan wajahnya, dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Yesung masih terlalu kaget melihat apa yang hendak dilakukan yuri. Bibir mereka semakin mendekat, namun...

"mianhae." kata yesung sambil melepaskan tangan yuri dari wajahnya.

"wae...?"

"aku tidak bisa melakukannya." kata yesung tegas.

"m... Mwo?"

"aku mengakui aku pernah salah orang. Karena melakukan hal yang tidak pantas padamu, aku minta maaf, tapi bukan berarti setelah itu, lalu aku jadi menyukaimu atau punya perasaan padamu..." balas yesung tegas.

"ngg... Jadi maksudmu..."

"jika aku membuatmu salah paham karena tindakanku... Maaf, aku hanya bisa berkata maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud melukaimu atau membuatmu salah paham. Sama sekali."

Yuri terdiam sesaat lalu mengangguk berkali kali. Ia tersenyum, namun sebenarnya dia menangis didalam senyumannya.

"boleh... Aku bertanya satu hal?" tanya yuri tanpa menatap yesung.

"waktu itu... Bagaimana kau bisa... Salah paham padaku? Ngg... Maksudku, kenapa kau bisa salah orang? Kenapa mengira aku ini erika?"

"kau dan erika... Sangat mirip. Kalian sangat mirip. Bahkan seperti saudara kembar... Kalian terlalu mirip. Bahkan kalau bukan model rambut, cara bicara... Dan kapabilitas kalian... Mungkin aku... Masih tidak akan bisa membedakan kalian." sahut yesung terus terang.

"apa maksudmu? Kapabilitas?"

"erika... Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak dulu. Tapi, karena kecelakaan... Dia kehilangan penglihatannya."

"geuraeyo?" tanya yuri tidak bisa menerima kenyataan.

"mianhae. Aku harus pergi menemuinya sekarang." kata yesung yang lalu meraih tas ranselnya dan beranjak pergi. Yuri masih terlihat kesal.

'apa kau bilang? Jadi intinya kau menolakku untuk seorang gadis buta yang mirip denganku? Yang benar saja! Dasar namja bodoh! Kau pasti akan menyesali keputusanmu itu!' pikir yuri dalam hati. Lama kelamaan rasa penasaran pun membakar hati yuri. Dia segera berlari keluar, mencari cari sosok yesung. Tentu, yuri melihat bayangan yesung di tempat motor. Yuri segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan membuntuti yesung. Yesung sama sekali tidak terlihat curiga ataupun tahu bahwa ada yang membuntutinya saat itu. Setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh, akhirnya yuri melihat yesung menghentikan motornya didepan sebuah rumah besar, lalu memandangi dinding depan rumah itu yang bertuliskan 'Chen'. Rumah itu dulu adalah rumah erika. Tapi erika memang sudah tidak tinggal disana. Sejak dia kehilangan erika, dia sering sekali mendatangi rumah itu, namun tetap saja 'Chen' lah marga keluarga yang tinggal dirumah itu. Itu artinya, kini rumah itu adalah rumah orang lain. Yesung juga sudah berkali-kali mencoba menemui kyuhyun yang rumahnya disebelah rumah lama erika. Memang keluarga kyuhyun masih tinggal disana, tapi sejak 7 tahun yang lalu, kyuhyun sudah menjadi trainee SME, dan hampir tidak pernah lagi pulang kerumah.

Tiba tiba sesosok namja tinggi keluar dari rumah sebelah. Yesung sungguh tidak bisa memercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Kyuhyun! Itu kyuhyun. Tidak salah lagi.

"kyuhyun!" teriak yesung, dia sungguh lega melihat kyuhyun lagi. Tapi, tidak dengan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak tidak senang melihat yesung datang dan menemuinya.

"untuk apa kau datang kesini!" kata kyuhyun geram.

"aku... Ingin menemui erika. Apa... Kau tahu dimana dia tinggal sekarang...?" tanya yesung ragu ragu. Dari awal, yesung tahu betul kyuhyun tidak akan mungkin memberitahukannya semudah itu. Yesung tahu persis seperti apa bencinya kyuhyun padanya.

"kau kira aku akan memberitahumu? Berani beraninya kau muncul setelah mencelakakan erika!" bentak kyuhyun yang segera menarik kerah baju yesung. Yuri yang daritadi bersembunyi dibalik pohon pun segera berlari untuk melindungi yesung.

"ya! Lepaskan!" teriak yuri pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun terkejut saat melihat yeoja itu. Wajahnya benar benar mirip dengan erika. Tentu saja kyuhyun masih mengira dirinya bermimpi.

"kau... Siapa?" tanya kyuhyun terbata bata sambil perlahan melepaskan kerah baju yesung.

Sebelum yuri atau yesung dapat menjelaskan apapun, sesosok yeoja dengan tongkat muncul dari dalam rumah. Yesung segera mengenal siapa yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun dan yurilah yang paling terkejut. Bagaimana bisa ada orang dengan wajah yang benar benar mirip? Bahkan bisa dibilang sama.

"ada apa... Kyuhyun ah?" tanya erika tidak tahu apa apa.

"erika..?" tanya kyuhyun, yesung dan yuri bersamaan. Ketiganya mempunyai alasan masing-masing untuk terkejut hanya karena melihat erika.

"kyuhyun ah... Ada apa? Ada siapa?" tanya erika lagi.

"ngg... Aniya. Tidak ada siapa siapa, kok. Ayo, kuantar pulang." kata kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi lalu yuri memotong perkataan kyuhyun, "chamkammanyo."

Erika agak kaget mendengar suara yang agak asing ditelinganya itu. Erika mulai bertanya tanya, siapa sebenarnya itu. Yuri berjalan cepat menghampiri erika dan berdiri tepat didepannya.

"nugu ya?" tanya yuri agak ketus.

"ha? Apa?" tanya erika tidak mengerti. Yesung yang melihat hal ini segera menengahi mereka dan berkata, "biar kujelaskan semuanya, ne?"

"yesung? Yesung kan? Itu kau, kan, yesung?" tanya erika.

"ne. Na ya." balas yesung.

Walaupun agak keberatan, kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan yesung dan yeoja yang belum dikenalnya itu masuk kerumah kyuhyun untuk mendiskusikan masalahnya. Apa boleh buat, erika memaksa untuk membiarkan mereka menjelaskan, selain itu, kyuhyun juga penasaran tentang siapa yeoja yang mirip dengan erika itu.

"jadi maksudmu, kau tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa mirip denganku?" tanya yuri kesal.

"ngg... Kurasa... Aku tidak tahu." sahut erika sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis. Tangan erika mulai meraba wajah yuri perlahan, namun dengan sangat hati hati.

"apa yang kau lakukan sih!" kata yuri.

"aniya... Aku... Hanya membayangkan. Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang dengan wajah yang sangat mirip denganku... Jika saat ini aku busa melihat, aku ingin tahu betapa baiknya itu. Pasti sekarang aku seperti sedang bercermin." kata erika tulus.

"cih! Jangan salah paham ya! Kau kira aku mau disamakan denganmu? Yang benar saja." sahut yuri, "jawab jujur ya... Sebenarnya... Jangan jangan kau itu operasi plastik hanya untuk punya wajah yang mirip denganku?"

"ani... Aniya. Aku tidak pernah melakukan operasi plastik! Apalagi untuk hal seperti itu." jawab erika cepat.

"jinjja? Hmm... Kalau begitu... Kenapa kau bisa punya wajah mirip denganku ya?"

"aku juga tidak mengerti... Tapi, kau bilang siapa tadi namamu?"

"yuri! Kwon yuri! Masa kau tidak tahu sih! Aku ini kan member SNSD!" teriak yuri kesal. Sementara kedua gadis itu berbincang-bincang, yesung dan kyuhyun hanya duduk diam mendengarkan mereka berdua. Tentu saja mereka juga bingung. Bahkan, terlintas dalam pikiran mereka kalau yuri dan erika itu sebenarnya adalah saudara kembar. Ya, apalagi mengingat erika memang anak adopsi.

"kalau begitu, aku mau pulang dulu. Takutnya nanti member lain mengkhawatirkanku." kata yuri sambil bangkit.

"ne, yuri ah... Nanti... Ngg, boleh aku minta tolong padamu? Sedikit saja..." ujar erika.

"tentang apa?"

"kalau kau sudah sampai di SNSD dorm... Tolong sampaikan salamku pada tiffany ya. Bolehkah?" tanya erika sambil tersenyum.

"ara. Aku pergi dulu."

Yuri segera meninggalkan rumah itu dan kembali ke SNSD dorm. Memang sudah malam sekali saat dia tiba, tapi sebagian member SNSD masih bangun.

"yuri ah, darimana saja kau?" tanya tiffany yang tiba tiba muncul dihadapan yuri.

"eonni ya... Ngg aku... Baru saja pulang dari rumah teman. Aku sangat merindukannya, karena itu aku meluangkan waktu sebentar untuk menemuinya..." sahut yuri.

"ah, begitu." kata tiffany, "yasudahlah. Ayo cepat tidur. Besok konser pertama kita. Kita harus jaga kesehatan."

"eonni!"

"wae?"

"ngg... Ani.. Aniya."

Yuri segera melepas sepatunya dan bergegas kedalam.

'untuk apa aku menyampaikan salam gadis itu untuk tiffany eonni? Tiffany eonni kan tidak kenal dia. Nanti kalau aku menyampaikannya dan fany eonni malah bertanya siapa dia, aku harus menjawab apa? Masa aku harus menjawab bahwa dia adalah fans fany eonni yang buta dan punya wajah yang mirip denganku? Memalukan sekali!' kata yuri dalam hati.

-keesokan harinya-

"aaaaaa"

"yuri ah! Waeyo?" teriak para member snsd yang menghampiri yuri yang sedang kesakitan di tempat tidurnya.

"molla, eonni. Perutku sakit sekali... Sejak aku bangun, perutku sudah sakit sekali. Eottoke?" lirih yuri.

"aduh bagaimana ini... Kau bisa bangun?" tanya taeyeon.

"akh... Berat sekali rasanya badanku ini, eonni. Sakit sekali perutku." sahut yuri sambil meremas bajunya.

"kita... Kerumah sakit saja, eonni?" tanya yoona.

"tapi... Bagaimana kalau nanti dilihat sone? Mungkin mereka akan khawatir. Kurasa... Lebih baik kalau kita telepon dokter dan menyuruhnya kesini saja? Mungkin itu lebih baik." usul si maknae.

"kurasa lebih baik seperti itu. Apalagi yuri kesakitan sekali." kata taeyeon.

_

"aku tidak bisa memastikannya kalau yuri ssi tidak melakukan pemeriksaan langsung di rumah sakit." kata dokter itu.

"geuraeyo?" tanya taeyeon, "yuri ah, eottoke? Kau mau coba kerumah sakit? Kau bisa jalan?"

"ngg... Ne, eonni."

-dirumah sakit-

"hmmm... Kurasa kau tak mungkin ikut konser malam ini. Keadaanmu tidak memungkinkan." kata dokter sambil memandangi layar komputernya.

"apa maksudnya?" tanya yuri khawatir.

"berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan, ada batu di ginjal mu. Mungkin disebabkan karena kurangnya air minum, atau bisa juga karena buang air kecil yang tidak teratur."

Yuri, tiffany dan taeyeon terdiam sesaat. Yuri pun mulai meneteskan air mata.

"yuri ah, uljima." kata tiffany.

"eonni ya... Ini konser pertama kita, tapi aku malah tidak bisa ikut... Eottoke?"

"gwaenchana, yuri ah. Aku yakin sones pasti akan mengerti, malah mendoakan agar kau cepat sembuh. Jangan khawatir. Yang penting sekarang adalah kau harus segera sembuh." balas taeyeon.

"yuri ssi... Sepertinya batu ginjal anda sudah cukup lama. Harusnya anda sudah sering merasakan gejala-gejalanya. Seperti sakit perut.." sambung dokter itu.

"ngg... Sebenarnya... Iya." jawab yuri jujur, "lalu bagaimana dok?"

"ginjal anda sudah sangat membengkak. Kalaupun batu ginjal anda diangkat, ya tidak bisa berhenti pembengkakannya. Ginjal anda harus diangkat. Tapi masalahnya..."

"andwae yo!" teriak yuri.

"waeyo, yuri ah?" tanya tiffany.

"aku... Saat kecil... Aku mengalami gagal ginjal... Dan ginjal kananku sudah diangkat, karena itu... Tidak mungkin ginjal kiriku juga harus diangkat." sahut yuri.

"ne, yuri ssi. Anda membutuhkan donor ginjal yang cocok secepatnya. Atau kondisi anda akan terus memburuk." kata dokter itu, "untuk sementara, ada baiknya kalau anda berhenti dulu melakukan kegiatan menari seperti biasanya. Perut anda malah akan terasa lebih sakit saat anda banyak bergerak."

"tapi itu juga tidak mungkin, dok. Saya kan harus latihan."

"tapi itu bisa memperburuk kondisi kesehatan anda. Karena itu, jika anda ingin lebih cepat bisa menari lagi, anda harus segera menemukan donor ginjal yang cocok."

_

Malam itu konser snsd, tapi tentu saja yuri tidak bisa ikut. Jadi apa boleh buat, yuri hanya bisa berdiam diri di dorm. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, sendirian didorm itu cukup membosankan. Akhirnya yuri memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sendiri. Tampaknya dia memang ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat. Ya... Cafe itu lagi. Cafe tempat yesung bekerja.

"apa kabar?" sapa yuri yang lalu duduk disebelah yesung. Yesung menoleh sejenak, lalu kembali terfokus dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"kau tidak tampil hari ini?" tanya yuri, tapi yesung hanya menggeleng.

"waeyo?"

"aku hanya ingin istirahat saja."

"geurae?"

Yesung sama sekali tidak menghiraukan yuri. Yang ada dibenaknya hanyalah seorang yeoja, erika. Namun, lamunannya buyar ketika dia melihat yuri terjatuh kebelakang. Yuri kini tergeletak dilantai dan yesung segera memanggilnya.

"yuri ssi?"

Saat itulah yesung tahu yuri pingsan. Tentu saja, dengan panik dibawanya yuri kerumah sakit.

TBC  
By: shellemyang

Written by me 03.35 | ******?** 0 panda(s)


	4. Chapter 4

The Color of Love - Part 4

The Color of Love - Part 4

Genre: romance, angst  
Cast: Yesung, Yamashita Erika, Kwon Yuri, Kyuhyun

Writer's POV

Yuri perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat sosok Yesung yang duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya. Yuri pun sadar bahwa kini dia ada dirumah sakit, begitu juga sebabnya.

"yesung ssi..." bisik yuri hampir tak terdengar. Tetapi yesung segera menoleh.

"kau sudah sadar?" tanya yesung. Yuri malah melemparkan sebuah senyuman manis untuknya.

"kenapa... Tidak bilang dari awal... Kalau kau memang sakit?"

"kau sudah tahu semuanya?"

"mhmmm..."

"gwaenchana... Aku tidak selemah itu, kok."

"lalu bagaimana? kau sudah menemukan donor ginjal yang cocok untukmu?"

"belum... Bahkan... Aku tidak yakin kalau suatu saat aku akan menemukannya. Kurasa mungkin, aku tidak akan bertahan lama lagi."

"jangan... Bicara seperti itu."

"waeyo?"

"sudah jelas kan? Seorang pasien harusnya optimis bahwa dia akan sembuh. Kenapa kau malah bilang begitu?"

"yesung ssi, kau pasti sudah dengar dari dokter kalau penyakitku memang sudah sangat parah. Ginjalku sudah bengkak besar. Jadi, kurasa hanya masalah waktu aku akan keluar dari SME." kata yuri sambil tersenyum. Tapi didalam senyuman itu, ada sedikit kesedihan.

"aku... Aku... Pulang dulu." kata yesung sambil menundukkan kepala.

"wae? Kenapa tidak menemaniku lebih lama?" kata yuri, berusaha mencegah yesung.

"kau... Lebih baik segera telepon dan mengabarkan pihak SME. Pasti mereka khawatir." balas yesung yang segera meninggalkan ruangan. Yuri menatap punggung namja itu. Perlahan air mata membasahi pipinya.

Yesung segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan berjalan menuju lift.

'ting'

Pintu lift itu terbuka. Yesung cukup terkejut melihat erika sendirian didalam lift. Segudang pertanyaan langsung membanjiri pikiran yesung. Sedang apa erika disana? Apa erika menyadari keberadaan yesung?

"erika..." panggil yesung. Erika pun tampak kaget mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya. Tentu saja erika mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu.

"yesung ah?" sapa erika untuk memastikan dugaannya.

"erika... Kau kenapa ada disini?" tanya yesung.

"aku... Kesini untuk menemui dokter mataku. Untuk regular check up." balas erika, "kalau kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau sakit?"

"eh? Aniya..."

"kalau begitu... Kenapa?" tanya erika lagi. Bukannya menjawab, yesung menuntun erika keluar dari lift dan mereka duduk berdampingan dikursi dilorong rumah sakit itu.

"kau masih ingat yuri kan?" tanya yesung.

"ne. Waeyo?"

"tadi dia ketempatku, lalu tiba tiba saja, dia... Pingsan ditempat. Jadi aku membawanya kesini." jawab yesung. Erika terdiam sejenak lalu menghirup napas dalam dan perlahan mengembuskannya melalui mulut.

"syukurlah..." kata erika. Yesung sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud gadis itu. Apa dia senang yuri masuk rumah sakit? Tapi tentu saja erika bukan orang seperti itu, yesung tahu betul bagaimana baiknya erika.

"ani... Bukan begitu... Aku hanya lega... Karena alasan kau berada dirumah sakit... Untuk menolong seorang teman... Iya kan?" sambung erika.

"eh?"

"kau... Dan yuri ssi... Hanya teman biasa saja... Kan?" tanya erika ragu ragu. Yesung sama sekali tidak tahu betapa tegangnya erika menunggu jawabannya. Satu kata saja yang nantinya akan keluar dari mulut yesung sangat berarti baginya. Sangat.

"ne. Dia hanya teman." jawab yesung yakin. Erika tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"waeyo?" tanya yesung yang kebingungan melihat erika cengengesan.

"aniya... Tidak ada apa apa. Ngomong ngomong... Yuri ssi, dia... Kenapa? Maksudku... Dia sakit apa?"

"yuri? Dia sakit... Kata dokter sih, dia ada batu ginjal... Dan karena satu ginjalnya sudah diangkat, jadi ginjal yang tinggal satu ini tidak mungkin diangkat juga. Dia membutuhkan donor ginjal yang cocok. Karena itu... Dia tidak ikut konser snsd."

"jinjja?"

"ne. Pihak rumah sakit sudah berusaha keras mencari donor ginjal yang cocok, tapi... Sampai saat ini mereka belum menemukannya."

"geuraeyo...?"

Suasana menjadi sunyi untuk sementara. Tapi, yesung akhirnya memutuskan untuk memecah kesunyian itu.

"erika ya..."

"ne?"

"aku... Minta maaf."

"maaf? Untuk apa?" tanya erika.

"untuk membawa sial bagimu. Aku... Tahu aku salah. Karena itu, aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Aku tahu! Aku tahu, berapa 'maaf' pun yang kuucapkan padamu tidak bisa mengembalikan semuanya seperti sedia kala. Tapi, aku... Selain kata 'maaf'... Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi." kata yesung yang perlahan mulai mengeluarkan air mata dan terisak.

Erika tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "aniya. Gwaenchana."

"eh?"

"gwaenchanayo... Tujuh tahun yang lalu... Akulah yang memutuskan untuk menolongmu, karena itu, menyelamatkanmu adalah keputusanku, tanpa paksaan. Karena itu, kau tidak perlu merasa kasihan ataupun bersalah padaku. Sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu!" kata erika tegas. Yesung tidak mengerti kenapa erika terlihat agak kesal dan marah.

"wae... Kenapa kau malah marah?" tanya yesung tidak mengerti.

"aniya! Aku tidak marah. Memangnya untuk apa aku marah!" sahut erika ketus.

"kau... Tidak mungkin berpikiran seperti itu kan?"

"apa?"

"aku berteman denganmu, menemanimu... Itu semua bukan hanya untuk sekadar rasa bersalah apalagi kasihan. Itu semua... Aku tulus selalu berada disampingmu. Aku ingin selalu berada disampingmu, bukan sekadar rasa kasihan, tapi rasa ini tulus." kata yesung sambil menggengam tangan erika erat.

"yesung ah... Pandangan orang orang itu... Ucapan mereka, perlakuan mereka... Aku sudah hafal dengan itu... Karena itu, kalau kau memperlakukanku sama seperti itupun, aku tidak akan marah, tersinggung... Karena aku sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu. Jadi... Jangan merasa tidak enak padaku." kata erika yang lalu menarik kembali tangannya.

"aku..."

"sudah cukup, yesung. Aku sudah tidak mau dengar apa apa lagi. Tidak apa apa. Aku tahu aku memang... Orang yang menyusahkan... Bukan cuma kau, tapi kyuhyun dan semua orang disekitarku. Tapi... Aku ingin meminta izin padamu."

"a.. Apa?"

Yesung dapat melihat air mata erika yang terus membasahi roknya. Semakin lama, semakin banyak.

"aku... Dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini... Dengan keadaanku apa adanya... Izinkan aku tetap mencintaimu... Bolehkah...?" tanya erika. Tanpa disadari, air mata yesung menetes begitu saja. Sungguh sakit hati namja itu begitu mendengar permintaan yeoja itu. Hatinya terluka, bagai diiris sebilah pisau.

Suara tangisan yesung mulai terdengar oleh erika, tapi erika malah tersenyum lembut dan beranjak menggunakan tongkatnya itu. Yesung hanya bisa meremas celananya sambil menahan tangisnya.

End of writer's POV

Erika's POV

aku tahu saat itu yesung sedang menangis. Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin memeluknya, meminta maaf padanya. Tapi aku tahu aku tidak akan selalu bisa menoleh kebelakang. Semua yang sudah terjadi tidak akan pernah bisa berubah. Karena itu, tidak akan ada gunanya aku menoleh kebelakang... Satu satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah terus melanjutkan hidup. Apapun yang ada didepan, itulah yang harus kuhadapi, bukan mengulang kembali masa lalu.

End of Erika's POV

_

Writer's POV

Erika keluar dari ruangan dokter setelah melakukan checkup. Entah mengapa erika memutuskan untuk mengunjungi yuri yang juga dirawat dirumah sakit itu. Tiba tiba seorang suster bertubrukan dengan erika.

"mianhae, agassi." kata suster itu.

"gwaenchana... Hmm... Chogi... Pasien bernama yuri... Diruang mana ya?" tanya erika.

"yuri? Snsd yuri?"

"ne..."

"mianhae, agassi. Saya tidak bisa memberitahumu tentang itu. Yuri agassi tidak ingin fans datang menjenguknya." balas suster itu.

"aniya... Saya bukan fansnya... Kami teman."

"ne, agassi. Saya adiknya."

"ne?"

"sudahlah jangan bercanda. Saya sudah banyak menemui orang orang seperti anda... Sasaeng fans yang akan melakukan apapun untuk menemui idolanya. Tapi, maaf. Kami, pihak rumah sakit harus melindungi pasien-pasiennya."

"tapi, aku benar benar..."

"sampai jumpa, agassi."

Suster itu meninggalkan erika. Sejujurnya erika kecewa atas perlakuan suster itu padanya. Bagaimana tidak... Erika disangka berbohong, padahal dia sudah berkata jujur. Walaupun tidak begitu dekat, setidaknya erika tahu siapa yuri dan yuri juga tahu siapa dia. Jelas kalau erika bukan sasaeng fans.

Tiba tiba ada yang menepuk pundak erika. Erika tersentak dan membalikkan badan.

"nu... Nuguya?" tanya erika.

"yuri." sahut yeoja itu dengan baju rumah sakit itu.

"yuri ssi?" tanya erika ragu.

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanya yuri.

"aa... Tadi aku ada check up. Makanya kesini. Lalu aku mendengar kau dirawat disini..."

"geuraeyo?" kata yuri, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, "apa kau... Punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan padaku?"

"ah... Ya, ani, tidak... Eh, iya, sebenarnya..."

"kita kekamarku saja dulu." kata yuri yang lalu merangkul pundak erika dan membimbingnya ke ruang rawat yuri.

Begitu sampai, erika segera duduk Disamping yuri.

"jadi, langsung saja, kau ingin bicara tentang apa?" tanya yuri.

"aku... Yuri, kudengar kau sakit ya?"

"jangan banyak basa basi. Aku tidak suka." kata yuri kasar, "lagipula, kenapa kau tiba tiba kesini? Maksudku... Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan suster tadi... Buat apa kau mencariku?"

"Ngg... Tadi, aku bertemu yesung dan sudah mendengar tentang kesehatanmu, penyakit ginjalmu... Aku turut prihatin." sahut erika. Situasi menjadi hening sesaat, lalu terdengar yuri terkekeh.

"yuri ssi?"

"ya... Neon... Apa maksudmu?"

"eh?"

"kau ini sedang menyindirku ya? Menertawaiku karena penyakit ginjalku?"

"ha? Ani! Aniya! Bukan itu maksudku! Sama sekali bukan begitu!" kata erika cepat, tidak ingin yuri salah paham padanya.

"heh! Tidak usah berbohong."

"yuri ssi... Aku benar benar tidak bermaksud menghinamu atau menyindirmu. Aku menjengukmu sebagai seorang teman. Aku... Sebenarnya aku..."

"apa? Jangan bertele tele."

"ngg... Sebenarnya, aku... Datang untuk menawarkanmu sesuatu."

"apa?"

"bukan menawarkan, tapi... Aku ingin mendonorkan... Ginjalku untukmu." kata erika

"mwo?"

"ne, yuri ssi... Kalau kau bersedia... Aku mau mendonorkan ginjalku untukmu."

"ya! Apa maksudmu! Tadi kau bilang kau mengunjungiku sebagai seorang teman, tapi nyatanya kau malah menyindirku dan menghinaku seperti ini! Sebenarnya apa maumu sih!" teriak yuri.

"yuri, kau salah paham. Aku sama sekali tidak punya niat buruk! Aku ikhlas ingin mendonorkan ginjalku!"

"sudahlah! Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu, walaupun kau terlihat manis dan tulus, padahal sebenarnya kau tidak rela kan? Kau ingin sebaiknya aku cepat mati saja supaya yesung beralih padamu dan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya kan!"

"yuri ssi! Niat seperti itu bahkan tidak pernah terlintas dibenakku... Aku begini karena aku tulus ingin membantumu! Jinjja!"

"cukup!"

"hah?"

"sekarang juga kau keluar dari kamarku! Menghilang dari hidupku dan jangan kembali lagi! Aku muak denganmu!" teriak yuri. Yuri memelototi wajah erika yang perlahan meneteskan air mata. Terdengar pula suara isakan gadis itu. Erika pun dengan susah payah meraih tongkatnya dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setelah erika pergi, yuri malah menghela napas dan terlihat menyesali apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

Ketika erika sedang berjalan di lorong rumah sakit, dia merogoh kantongnya dan menyadari bahwa handphonenya tidak ada.

"jangan jangan... Tertinggal?" tanya erika dalam hati.

Erika secepat mungkin kembali keruangan yuri. Dia mengetuk pintunya, tapi tidak ada yang membukakan. Akhirnya pelan pelan dia masuk ke ruangan itu.

"mau... Apalagi kau... Disini?" kata yuri terputus putus.

"jusonghamnida. Nggg,.. Sepertinya handphoneku tertinggal... Mungkin." sahut erika.

'bruk!'

Erika panik mendengar suara itu. Sebab, suaranya seperti ada orang jatuh.

"yuri... Ssi?" panggil erika untuk memastikan bahwa yuri baik baik saja, namun tidak ada jawaban.

"yuri... Ssi? Yuri ssi!" teriak erika panik, "tolong! Tolong! Siapapun!"

Andai saja erika bisa melihat, dia pasti bisa berlari menghampiri yuri, tapi apa boleh buat, erika buta dan hanya bisa membantu dengan berteriak untuk mencari pertolongan.

Tidak lama kemudian, ada seorang suster yang datang dan memeriksa keadaan yuri yang tergeletak dilantai, tidak sadarkan diri. Suster itu segera menekan tombol darurat disamping tempat tidur yuri.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang dokter dan beberapa orang suster datang dan mengerumuni yuri. Erika menunggui yuri didepan ruangan, sambil duduk, dan berdoa agar tidak terjadi hal hal buruk pada yuri.

Kemudian dokter tersebut keluar dari ruangan dan erika pun pelan, tapi segera menghampirinya.

"dokter, bagaimana keadaan yuri?" tanya erika khawatir.

"dia hanya pingsan. Karena, ginjalnya sudah bengkak sampai besar sekali. Habis, kami belum menemukan donor yang cocok. Jadi apa boleh buat." sahut dokter itu. Erika termenung sejenak.

"dokter... Aku... Aku bersedia mendonorkan ginjalku untuknya." kata erika.

"mwo? Nona... Yakin?" tanya dokter itu terkejut.

"ne. Mungkin ginjalku belum tentu cocok, tapi bisa dicoba dulu kan dok?" tanya erika.

"hmm... Kurasa ada kemungkinan besar ginjalmu adalah ginjal yang cocok. Kalian saudara kembar kan?" tanya dokter.

"hah?"

"mempunyai saudara kembar... Sungguh ajaib ya. Saya penasaran, bagaimana rasanya... Punya saudara kembar yang tulus menolong ketika saya sakit parah."

"hah? Bukan, dok... Itu..."

"baiklah. Kita ke lab dulu untuk memastikan ginjal anda cocok untuknya, dan mengisi formulir dan prosedur pendonoran."

"ah, ne..."

Erika kembali menguatkan pegangannya pada tongkat itu dan berjalan mengikuti arah suara langkah kaki dokter itu.

_

"jadi... Bagaimana dok? Apa saya bisa mendonorkan ginjal saya untuk yuri?" tanya erika gugup.

"ne. Syukurlah. Ginjal anda cocok dan bisa didonorkan untuk yuri ssi. Jadi... Kira kira kapan anda siap melakukan pendonoran?"

"lebih cepat lebih baik, kan dok?"

"ne... Maksud anda..."

"sekarang juga tidak apa apa, dok. Saya sudah siap."

"geurae? Kalau begitu... Ayo."

Dokter itu beranjak keluar dari ruangannya. Tapi, walaupun erika terlihat siap dan kuat, sebenarnya dalam dirinya juga ada segelintir rasa takut dan cemas. Tapi dia tidak mau menghentikan keputusannya sama sekali. Dia tetap yakin bahwa dia mengambil langkah yang tepat.

_

yuri membuka matanya dan sadar bahwa ia terbaring diranjang rumah sakit. Tapi yuri malah merasakan tubuhnya agak sulit digerakkan, agak sakit dan pegal. Dia menghela napas panjang ketika tiba tiba seorang suster masuk keruangannya.

"yuri ssi? Anda sudah sadar?" tanya suster itu yang lalu melemparkan senyuman manis.

"ne..." sahut yuri lemas.

"bagaimana keadaannya, yuri ssi? Sudah agak baikan?"

"cih! Baikan darimana... Ginjalku membengkak terus... Sampai ada donor untukku, aku baru akan bisa merasa baikan." sahut yuri ketus.

"hah? Kan... Sudah ada donor untuk yuri ssi?"

"hah? Yang benar? Kalian sudah menemukan donor untukku?"

"ani... Maksudku... Ginjal anda kan sudah di angkat dan diberi ginjal donor."

"mworagu?! Aaaah!" teriak yuri.

"yuri ssi! Jangan banyak bergerak dulu..."

"arasseo!" teriak gadis itu lagi, "sekarang beritahu apa maksudmu tadi!"

"ngg... Yuri ssi... Tidak tahu?"

"cepat katakan!"

"tadi, saudara kembar anda kan sudah mendonorkan ginjal untuk anda. Masa anda tidak tahu?"

"saudara kembar?"

"ne... Saudara kembar anda yang mirip sekali dengan anda. Oh iya... Tadi dia juga meminta dokter untuk melakukan test darah anda dan dia."

"mwo? Untuk apa?"

"hmm... Kalau tentang itu, saya kurang tahu..."

"kalau begitu... Kau tahu siapa nama pendonor itu?"

"yuri ssi.. Kau ini sedang bercanda ya? Hahaha tidak lucu. Saudara kembar anda memangnya ada berapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan erika?"

"mworagu...? Erika?"

"ne."

"ini... Tidak mungkin."

"hmm... Yuri ssi, aku... Permisi keluar dulu ya." kata suster itu.

"tunggu!" teriak yuri.

"wae?"

"aku... Tolong bawa aku ke tempat erika. Sekarang juga."

Suster itu tampak kebingungan dan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi dia membantu yuri ke kursi rodanya dan membawanya kekamar erika. Saat pintu itu dibuka, dilihatnya erika yang sedang berbaring, belum sadarkan diri.

"yuri ssi... Aku pergi dulu, ne?" tanya suster itu. Yuri mengibaskan tangannya, perhatiannya hanya terfokus pada erika yang kini terbaring tak berdaya. Yuri menghampiri erika dengan kursi rodanya.

"ya... Kau... Kenapa menolongku?" tanya yuri yang menggenggam tangan erika. Yuri mulai menitikkan air mata. Erika terbangun ketika air mata yuri menetes tepat pada tangan erika.

Perlahan erika membuka matanya dan tersenyum melihat yuri.

"yuri ssi..." bisik erika lemah. Yuri agak kaget melihat erika sudah sadar. Tapi, sebenarnya dia juga lega karena erika akhirnya sadar.

"kau... Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya erika. Yuri hanya mengangguk tanpa berani menatap erika.

Erika perlahan bangkit dan duduk ditempat tidurnya.

"kenapa? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya erika lembut.

Yuri tidak langsung menjawab, tapi akhirnya dia membuka mulut dan berkata, "aku... Ingin tahu... Sebenarnya, kenapa kau menolongku...?"

Erika kembali tersenyum dan berkata, "kau tahu? Sebelum pendonoran ginjal ini... Aku melakukan test dna ku dan kau. Kau tahu mengapa? Karena aku ingin tahu, apa diantara kita benar benar ada hubungan darah... Karena wajah kita, banyak sekali orang yang mengatakan bahwa kita mirip. Dan ternyata... Entah bagaimana... Kau memang saudara kembarku."

Yuri tetap diam, maka itu erika melanjutkan, "bukan hanya itu. Tapi... Dari kecil, aku sudah bermimpi ingin sekali menjadi hallyu idol... Tapi karena mataku buta, impian yang waktu itu hampir ada digenggamanku lenyap juga. Tapi aku tahu itu bukanlah akhir dari segalanya... Saat hari audisi, aku melihat tiffany, seorang penyanyi berbakat yang benar benar kukagumi kemampuannya. Aku sudah berangan angan untuk berdiri dipanggung yang sama dengannya suatu saat nanti."

"lalu... Setelah aku tahu bahwa ternyata ada member snsd yang mirip denganku, bagaimanapun juga aku merasa bangga pada diriku sendiri. Mungkin aku tidak bisa mewujudkan impianku dengan tanganku sendiri. Tapi, melihat seseorang yang mirip denganku, menggapai impianku, bersahabat dengan idolaku, aku sungguh mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Karena itu aku ingin sekali mendonorkan ginjalku, padamu. Terlebih lagi saat aku mengetahui bahwa kau sebenarnya adalah adik kandungku. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu menderita terus seperti itu?"

Tangis yuri akhirnya pecah. Walaupun agak sakit, tapi yuri tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk memeluk erika.

"eonni mianhae! Jeongmal mianhae! Aku sungguh tidak tahu diri! Kau begitu baik, tulus, tapi aku tidak pernah menghargai niat baikmu! Eonni, jeongmal mianhae!" teriak yuri sambil memeluk erika.

"yuri ah... Gwaenchana." sahut erika sambil menepuk nepuk bahu yuri.

"eonni! Gamsahamnida... Selama ini kau begitu baik padaku. Jeongmal gamsahamnida! Tapi... Maafkan aku selama ini menjadi adik yang tidak berguna!"

"yuri ah... Aniya..."

Yuri mengeratkan pelukannya dengan erika. Kini, yuri yang selalu iri dan membenci erika malah jadi sayang dan tulus pada erika.

Tidak lama kemudian, yuri kembali keruang rawatnya. Erika termenung dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dia kemudian membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto masa kecilnya. Fotonya, yesung dan kyuhyun. Erika terus menggenggam dan meremas foto itu, bahkan sampai sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa dia telah meneteskan air mata dan terisak. Mungkin mata erika memang buta, tapi dia dapat membayangkan foto itu, dia terlalu mencintai kenangan itu sampai sampai tidak pernah sekalipun ia melupakannya. Erika berusaha tersenyum, tapi bibirnya tidak bisa membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Tiba tiba handphone erika yang digeletakkan diatas meja berdering. Erika meraba raba meja dan meraih handphone itu.

"yeoboseyo?" tanya erika. Satu detik... Dua detik... Namun tidak ada yang menjawab.

"siapa ini?" tanya erika lagi.

"erika... Kau ada dimana?" kata si penelepon.

"ye... Sung?"

"ne. Ini aku, yesung."

Erika terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "ada apa? Untuk apa meneleponku?"

"aku... Sudah mendengar semuanya dari yuri. Tentang kau mendonorkan ginjal untuknya... Tentang... Kau dan yuri yang ternyata adalah saudara kembar..."

"lalu? Kenapa?"

"ngg... Kau masih ada dirumah sakit kan?" tanya yesung ragu ragu.

"bukan urusanmu. Tidak ada gunanya kau tahu." balas erika ketus.

"kumohon, erika. Jangan kemana mana. Aku akan datang dan menemuimu sekarang juga. Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu." kata yesung,

"kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan."

"pokoknya tunggu aku disana." kata yesung yang segera mematikan telepon dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

Erika terlihat agak panik. Dia tahu kalau yesung pasti akan sungguhan datang saat itu juga. Karena itu dia berusaha mencari cari tongkatnya dan kabur secepatnya, sebelum yesung datang.

Erika melangkah keluar, entah kemana. Dia juga sama sekali tidak peduli kemana kakinya membawanya. Yang dia tahu yaitu dia harus segera pergi tanpa bertemu yesung.

Akhirnya erika sampai di taman rumah sakit, bahkan tanpa dirinya sendiri mengetahui. Dia panik sekali, ketakutan yesung akan menemukannya. Taman itu sepi. Agak sepi.

Tapi, tiba tiba sebuah mobil berhenti dihadapan erika. Tapi erika sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena tiba tiba mulutnya dibekap dari belakang. Gerombolan preman itu menggotong erika dan membawanya masuk ke mobil.

Sementara itu, Yesung yang tadi menjanjikan akan menemui erika ternyata seperti dugaan erika, benar benar menepati kata katanya. Yesung sudah tiba di tempat parkiran rumah sakit. Tapi entah kenapa dia memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat sosok gadis yang sangat mirip dengan erika dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil.

Yesung panik sekali. Dia segera menaiki kembali motornya dan mengikuti jejak mobil itu. Sebelumnya, dia mengirimkan sms pada kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun, erika diculik. Plat mobil Y 2408 YE. Warna hitam. Lapor polisi."

Begitulah isi smsnya. Kyuhyun, setelah menerima sms itu juga langsung bergegas. Dia pergi kekantor polisi sekaligus untuk melacak plat nya.

Sementara itu, akhirnya mobil penculik itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah tua. Erika dimasukkan kedalam gudang dan diikat tangan dan kakinya. Tapi handphone erika diambil oleh penculik.

Erika mendengar si penculik yang menelepon orang tua erika, untuk meminta uang tebusan.

Tapi erika terus berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya. Syukurlah erika berhasil. Tangannya sudah lepas, tinggal kakinya saja. Tapi sesaat sebelum dia bisa melepas ikatan dikakinya...

"ya! Gadis kecil! Jangan coba coba untuk kabur ya!" ancam penculik botak yang lalu menampar keras pipi erika yang membuat yeoja itu berteriak kesakitan. Bahkan saking kerasnya, erika sampai terjatuh kelantai.

"kalian yang jangan coba coba untuk kabur!"

Suara itu menarik perhatian semua orang. Ternyata yesung. Yesung berhasil mengikuti jejak penjahat penjahat itu sampai kesana.

"bocah kecil... Kau ingin diculik juga ya!" kata penculik berbadan besar yang berusaha mendaratkan tinju di wajah yesung. Tapi diluar dugaan, yesung malah berhasil menghindarinya dan membalikkan keadaan. Satu persatu penjahat ditaklukkannya.

Namun, si botak ketakutan karena hanya dirinyalah yang tersisa. Dia segera mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan mengarahkannya ke arah erika.

"ja... Jangan coba coba mendekat..!" kata si botak.

Tapi yesung gegabah dan berlari menghampiri si botak. Secara otomatis, si botak menancapkan pisau kearah erika...

Darah mulai bercucuran deras, dan mengaliri, membasahi ruangan itu.

Disaat yang tepat, kyuhyun dan para polisi tiba. Kyuhyun tersentak mencium bau darah segar, dan pisau yang menancap itu...

TBC  
By: shellemyang

Written by me 06.57 | ******?** 0 panda(s)


	5. Chapter 5

The Color of Love - Part 5

The Color of Love - Part 5

Genre: romance, angst  
Cast: Yesung, Yamashita Erika, Kwon Yuri, Kyuhyun

Writer's POV

-dirumah sakit-

"kyuhyun ah! Kyuhyun ah! Erika bagaimana? Dia baik baik saja?" kata eomma erika yan baru tiba panik.

"dokter sedang memeriksanya, eommoni." sahut kyuhyun lemas.

Tiba tiba dokter keluar dari unit gawat darurat.

"dokter, erika bagaimana? Dia baik baik saja kan?" tanya eomma erika.

"dia sudah sadar dok?" appa erika menambahkan.

"ne. Dia sudah sadar. Lukanya tidak menusuk terlalu dalam. Jangan khawatir. Dia baik baik saja kok." kata dokter itu. Eomma, appa erika tampak lega, begitu juga kyuhyun.

Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke unit gawat darurat untuk melihat erika. Kyuhyun tenang sekali melihat erika terjaga. Seperti apa yang dikatakan dokter, tampaknya erika baik baik saja.

"erika ya! Bagaimana sih kau ini! Ada ada saja... Eomma khawatir sekali padamu, kau tahu!" kata eomma erika yang memeluk erika erat.

"eomma, mianhae..."

"erika, kenapa kau bisa ada dirumah sakit? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya appa erika. Sebenarnya kyuhyun juga sudah bertanya tanya tentang hal itu, kenapa tiba tiba erika ada dirumah sakit.

"appa... Eomma... Kalian tahu? Aku... Sudah menemukan keluarga kandungku." sahut erika.

"hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya eomma erika.

"eomma... Aku ini kan bukan anak kandung eomma dan appa. Tapi... Aku bertemu dengan seseorang... Namanya kwon yuri. Dia sangaaaaat mirip denganku. Banyak orang yang mengatakan kami seperti saudara kembar. Yah... Sejujurnya aku kaget dan jadi ingin melihat langsung seberapa miripnya aku dengan dia... Dan... Baru tadi pagi aku mengetahui bahwa yuri ternyata... Batu ginjal dan bisa bisa kehilangan nyawanya."

"erika, jangan bilang... Kau mendonorkan ginjalmu untuknya?" tanya kyuhyun. Wajar saja kyuhyun menduga seperti itu. Kyuhyun tahu betul betapa mulianya erika.

"ne, kyu... Aku mendonorkan ginjal, untuk adikku sendiri. Aku sudah melakukan test dna, dan terbukti kalau aku dan yuri memang mempunyai hubungan darah. Kami saudara kandung." balas erika.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan seorang yeoja yang tidak lain adalah yuri memutar roda kursi rodanya menghampiri dan memeluk erika.

"eonni! Eonni, gwaenchana?" tanya yuri.

"yuri ah... Gwaenchana.. Jeongmal."

"kenapa kau bisa ditusuk? Tapi kau tidak apa apa kan? Eonni, kau jangan terus terusan membuatku khawatir!" kata yuri lagi.

"aku... Tidak mengerti kenapa luka tusukan itu tidak begitu sakit..." gumam erika. Namun tiba tiba matanya membulat ketika ia mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

"eonni ya... Waeyo?" tanya yuri.

"eomma! Appa! Yesung bagaimana? Yesung tidak apa apa?" tanya erika panik sambil menarik narik lengan baju eommanya.

"ye... Sung? Siapa dia?" eomma erika malah balik bertanya.

"iya! Yesung! Mana dia? Dia tidak apa apa kan? Kyuhyun! Yuri! Jawab aku!"

Kyuhyun, bukannya menjawab, malah menundukkan kepala.

"kyuhyun ah, kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya yuri.

"ngg... Aku..."

"kyuhyun ah! Apa yang terjadi? Beritahu aku!" teriak erika.

"erika... Jangan khawatir ya... Yesung... Masih belum sadar... Tapi tenang saja! Ngg... Kata dokter, dia... Baik baik saja. Tidak apa apa. Tidak ada luka yang membahayakan hidupnya." sahut kyuhyun. Erika yang mendengarnya pun lega.

Appa erika menjadi bingung dan bertanya, "erika, siapa yesung ini? Temanmukah? Memangnya ada apa dengan dia?"

Erika tidak langsung menjawab. Dia ragu sesaat, dan mengembuskan napas panjang.

"appa, eomma... Yesung, dia... Tadi dia datang untuk menolongku."

"mwo?"

"tadi, saat aku diculik, dia datang untuk menyelamatkanku. Aku... Ingat. Aku ingat semuanya..." kata erika. Matanya memancarkan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa.

"aku... Sekarang tahu... Kenapa aku baik baik saja..." ujar erika, "kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan erika. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa apa. Tapi justru itulah yang membuat erika yakin.

"yesung, dia... Dia... Dia yang tertusuk... Kan?" tanya erika takut. Erika sangat takut mengetahui kenyataan. Tapi dia tahu itu adalah kenyataan yang tidak bisa dihindarinya. Setelah sekian lama membisu, akhirnya kyuhyun mengangguk.

"bagaimana mungkin, erika."

"eomma! Percayalah padaku! Tadi entah apa yang terjadi... Aku merasakan tubuhnya menindihku. Lalu... Aku mendengar jeritannya dan pada saat itulah aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuk perutku juga."

Yuri, eomma dan appa erika tampak terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Anak mereka tidak terluka parah karena diselamatkan orang lain, rupanya. Lantas, bagaimana keadaan orang yang telah menyelamatkan erika sekarang? Apa dia baik baik saja? Atau jangan jangan, yesung sudah...

"kyuhyun ah... Jawab jujur padaku. Yesung, dia... Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Dia baik baik saja kan? Dia tidak apa apa kan? Kyuhyun!"

"erika! Kan tadi sudah kubilang! Dia... Ngg... Baik baik saja! Kata dokter dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Jadi kau sama sekali tidak perlu khawatir. Percayalah!"

"kyuhyun! Di mana orang itu sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi!" kata eomma erika, "erika, kita harus berterimakasih pada orang itu. Dia yang menyelamatkanmu!"

"kyuhyun! Bawa aku ketempat yesung! Sekarang juga!" kata erika. Kyuhyun pun menuntun erika, yuri dan keluarga erika ke ruang dimana yesung sedang mendapat perawatan. Yesung masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"yesung ah... Yesung... Kau mendengarku?" tanya erika sambil meraba raba tepi tempat tidur yesung.

"yesung ah..." kata erika lagi sambil menggoyangkan tangan yesung. Air mata erika mulai membasahi pipinya. Hatinya sakit karena yesung berbaring tak berdaya.

"yesung ah, mianhae. Ini semua gara gara aku. Maafkan aku. Aku memang hanya membawa sial untukmu. Tapi... Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku padamu. Bisakah? Aku... Aku... Akan menemanimu setiap hari. Mengajakmu bicara... Sampai kau bangun ya... Boleh ya..."

Setiap hari, erika akan mengunjungi yesung. Erika mengajaknya bicara, bermain, bahkan membacakan dongeng untuk yesung. Kadang erika menangis, sambil tersenyum. Erika memang tidak bisa melihat yesung, tapi hanya dengan berada disamping yesung, bagi erika itu sudah cukup.

Suatu hari, erika baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Semalam erika bermimpi, dan dalam mimpinya, erika yang sedang tidur merasakan sebuah tangan lembut mengelus wajahnya. Tangan itu hangat sekali, namun ketika erika membuka mata, dan tidak melihat siapapun ada diruangan itu. Hanya dia sendiri. Saat itulah erika terbangun dan tersadar bahwa ia hanya bermimpi.

Erika mencari cari tongkatnya untuk menuntunnya ketempat yesung. Tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"erika ya..." panggil kyuhyun yang baru datang.

"kyuhyun? Pagi pagi kau... Sudah datang? Ada apa?" tanya erika.

"ngg... Tadi pagi aku menerima telepon dari rumah sakit. Ada kabar bagus untukmu!"

"apa itu?"

"mereka bilang... Mereka sudah menemukan donor mata untukmu! Erika, kumohon... Jangan lewatkan kesempatan ini. Kau pasti... Ingin melihat yesung kan? Ini kesempatanmu!" kata kyuhyun.

"kyu... Aku... Aku..."

"kenapa?"

"aku... Tidak ingin menyusahkanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau membayari operasiku, karena aku tahu aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu, menerima kebaikanmu, tapi.. Tidak satupun dari kebaikanmu yang dapat kubalas. Karena itu, tolong berhentilah bersikap terlalu baik padaku..."

"erika, bukan begitu! Kita kan teman! Aku ingin berusaha membantumu sebisaku. Aku yakin, kalau seandainya kita bertukar posisi sekarang, kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Kau akan menolongku sebisamu kan?"

"tapi, kyuhyun ah..."

"kau harus melakukan operasi ini, erika!"

"ara!" teriak erika, "aku... Maksudku... Aku tahu selama ini aku telah merepotkanmu. Tapi... Walaupun begitu... Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu... Kalau kau keberatan, aku... Aku janji. Ini yang terakhir kalinya aku akan merepotkanmu, menyusahkanmu. Karena aku... Aku ingin sekali bisa melihat yesung..."

"erika..."

"jebal!" teriak erika sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"erika.. Sebenarnya... Kau tidak perlu memohon padaku seperti itu. Aku pasti akan membantumu." kata kyuhyun.

"gomawo kyu."

_

Sudah tiga jam setelah operasi pendonoran mata itu. Erika kini perlahan kembali ke alam sadar. Jari jarinya mulai bergerak.

"erika? Erika, kau sudah sadar?" panggil eommanya yang duduk disampingnya, menungguinya.

"eomma..."

"eonni! Kau baik baik saja?" tanya yuri.

"ne, yuri ah... Aku baik baik saja." jawab erika, "eomma... Kenapa... Masih gelap? Kenapa?"

"erika. Tenang saja. Operasimu berhasil kok. Tapi kata dokter, perbannya sekarang belum boleh dibuka dulu."

"jeongmal eomma? Jeongmal?"

"ne, erika. Jangan khawatir. Kau akan baik baik saja."

"itu artinya setelah perban ini nanti kulepas, aku akan bisa melihat lagi? Aku bisa melihat appa, eomma, kyuhyun, yuri lagi? Yesung juga?"

"geurom! Geurom!" sahut eomma erika sambil memeluk erika.

"eomma! Aku senang sekali... Aku tidak sabar menyambut hari itu... Eomma, sekarang aku mau menjenguk yesung, bolehkah?"

"erika, nanti saja. Kau istirahat dulu. Yesung juga belum sadar, kok."

"eomma, jebal... Boleh ya?"

Dengan enggan eomma erika dan yuri menuntunnya keruang rawat yesung. Walaupun erika masih belum bisa melihat, erika sudah gembira sekali.

"yesung ah... Kau tahu? Sebentar lagi aku akan bisa melihat. Kau pasti kaget ya? Aku... Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat dan aku juga ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang kulihat.. Karena itu... Kita sama sama berjuang ya?" kata erika sambil menggenggam tangan namja yang terbaring itu.

"eonni. Kita kembali yuk? Kau kan perlu istirahat. Yesung oppa juga perlu istirahat." kata yuri lembut.

Setiap hari erika akan mengunjungi ruangan yesung dan menyemangati namja yang tak kunjung sadarkan diri itu.

Tiba tiba dokter yang menangani erika mendatangi erika dengan senyum.

"erika ssi. Ada kabar baik untukmu. Hari ini juga kita sudah bisa membuka perbanmu." kata dokter itu.

"jinjja?"

"ne."

"ayo! Ayo, dokter! Cepat kita buka perban ini!" kata erika semangat.

Perlahan demi perlahan perban itu mulai meninggalkan erika. Kini tinggal kedua kapas yang masih menutupi kedua mata erika. Dokter itu segera melepasnya.

"erika ssi... Kau boleh buka matamu." kata dokter. Eomma appa erika dan yuri cemas sekali. Takut operasinya gagal. Apakah erika bisa melihat?

"eomma... Appa... Aku tidak ingin membuka mataku disini."

"mwo? Mworagu?"

"aku... Ingin yesung lah orang pertama yang kulihat... Bisakah?" tanya erika.

Orangtua erika dan yuri tidak punya pilihan lain tapi membawa erika kekamar yesung. Didepan pintu, sebelum memasuki kamar yesung, yuri berkata, "eonni... Oppa..."

"sudah sadar." sambung eomma erika yang memotong kata kata yuri. Yuri menoleh kearah eomma erika.

"jinjja? Eomma, yesung benar benar sudah sadar?" tanya erika gembira.

"ne, chagi... Masuklah."

Erika perlahan membuka matanya, dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sebuah pintu. Pintu menuju kamar yesung. Dengan hati hati, dibukanya pintu itu. Erika melihat seorang namja yang membelakanginya, menghadap jendela.

Erika perlahan mendekatinya dan memeluk namja itu dari belakang. Air matanya keluar lagi dan membasahi pundak namja itu.

"yesung ah... Ini aku... Erika."

Tapi namja itu sama sekali tidak menjawab apapun. Tubuhnya hanya bergetar dan isakannya mulai terdengar.

"maafkan aku... Selama ini aku membuatmu menderita. Mian... Mungkin kau menganggapku menyusahkan, merepotkan, tapi... Saranghae." kata erika.

10 tahun kemudian.

"yeobo... Cepatlah. Kita jangan sampai terlambat."

"ne, chagi..." balas erika yang lalu menatap dirinya sendiri dicermin. Menatap matanya.

'mata ini... Pemberian yang berharga. Sudah sepuluh tahun ya... Terimakasih.' kata erika pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian erika keluar kamar dan melihat suami dan ketiga anaknya sudah lama menunggu.

"ddangkoma, ddangkoming, ddangkomeng, ayo kita pergi." kata erika, lalu ketiga anak laki laki itu mendekati eommanya, meninggalkan appanya. Erika hanya bisa tersenyum jahil melihat kelakuan ketiga anak anak lucu itu. Ya, pada saat itu erika sedang hamil anak keempat mereka. Berdasarkan hasil usg, anaknya laki laki lagi. Makanya erika sudah menyiapkan nama untuk calon bayi itu. Kkoming.

Erika dan keluarganya akhirnya sampai di lapangan rumput luas, disana dilihatnya yuri, eomma dan appa erika telah lebih dulu sampai disana. Koma, koming dan komeng segera berlari menuju tante mereka yang amat cantik rupanya, yuri.

Erika memandang lurus. Kemudian ia berjongkok didepan sebuah makam.

"bagaimana dialam sana? Kau bahagia kan?" tanya erika lembut. Sudah berkali kali dia mendatangi makan tersebut, namun air matanya tak pernah berhenti mengalir melihat batu nisan bertuliskan 'yesung' itu.

Flashback

"maafkan aku... Selama ini aku membuatmu menderita. Mian... Mungkin kau menganggapku menyusahkan, merepotkan, tapi... Saranghae." kata erika.

Erika segera membalikkan tubuh namja yang dipeluknya itu. Betapa kagetnya saat ia melihat bahwa namja itu bukan yesung, tapi kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun... Kau... Kenapa disini?"

"erika, mianhae... Tapi... Yesung, dia... Sudah meninggal."

Pada saat itu juga, jantung erika hampir berhenti berdetak. Saking kalutnya dia tidak bisa berkata apapun.

kyuhyun's flashback

Kyuhyun selalu merasa bersalah. Dia sudah membohongi erika. Sebenarnya yesung tidak pernah baik baik saja. Dari detik yesung masuk kerumah sakit, keadaannya sudah kritis. Bahkan selama beberapa hari ini, yesung koma. Tapi kyuhyun mengatakan pada erika bahwa yesung tidak apa apa, yesung baik baik saja. Itu semua agar erika tidak terlalu khawatir.

malam itu kyuhyun menunjungi yesung. Kyuhyun melihat yesung yang masih tak sadarkan diri kemudian menggerakkan jemarinya pelan, lemah.

"yesung? Yesung? Kau sudah sadar? Yesung!"

"kyu...hyun." lirih yesung lemah, bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

"yesung. Kau tunggu ya. Aku akan panggilkan suster."

Namun yesung menahan tangan kyuhyun. Meminta kyuhyun untuk tetap tinggal. Dengan paksa, yesung mencopot masker oksigennya.

"kyu... Dengarkan aku baik baik... Aku... Saat aku meninggal nanti... Tolong donorkan mataku untuk erika. Aku... Tahu aku pengecut, tapi kurasa... Aku tidak akan bisa mengatakannya langsung padanya, karena itu... Tolong sampaikan padanya... Aku mencintainya. Sangat... Karena itu Aku... Ingin dia bahagia. Karena itu, kyu... Kau harus bisa membahagiakannya... Ara?"

"yesung! Kau ini bicara apa! Yesung!"

Wajah yesung tersenyum sekilas, lalu matanya menutup kembali. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan kyu menjadi lemas dan tak bertenaga. Saat itu kyu tahu, yesung sudah tidak lagi ada didunia ini.

_

"dok, pasien ini benar benar ingin mendonorkan matanya untuk erika. Semalam sebelum dia meninggal, dia menitip pesan seperti itu padaku."

"hmmm kalau memang begitu, pihak rumah sakit akan segera menghubungi keluarganya untuk meminta persetujuannya."

"ne. Gamsahamnida."

Sementara itu, erika baru saja bangun. Tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"erika ya..." panggil kyuhyun yang baru datang.

"ngg... Tadi pagi aku menerima telepon dari rumah sakit. Ada kabar bagus untukmu! mereka bilang... Mereka sudah menemukan donor mata untukmu!

_

"eomma! Aku senang sekali... Aku tidak sabar menyambut hari itu... Eomma, sekarang aku mau menjenguk yesung, bolehkah?"

"erika, nanti saja. Kau istirahat dulu. Yesung juga belum sadar, kok."

"eomma, jebal... Boleh ya?"

Dengan enggan eomma erika dan yuri menuntunnya keruang rawat yesung. Walaupun erika masih belum bisa melihat, erika sudah gembira sekali.

Didalam ruangan itu, kyuhyun berbaring sebagai yesung. tapi tentu saja erika tidak tahu apa apa.

"yesung ah... Kau tahu? Sebentar lagi aku akan bisa melihat. Kau pasti kaget ya? Aku... Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat dan aku juga ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang kulihat.. Karena itu... Kita sama sama berjuang ya?" kata erika sambil menggenggam tangan namja yang terbaring itu. Namun satu hal yang tidak erika tahu, yaitu betapa kyuhyun merasa bersalah ketika dia harus berpura pura menjadi yesung.

_

"aku... Ingin yesung lah orang pertama yang kulihat... Bisakah?" tanya erika.

Yuri mendorong kursi roda erika menuju kamar yesung. Sementara itu, eomma erika mengirim sms pada kyuhyun yang ada dikamar yesung, "kau pura pura jadi yesung. Erika akan segera datang."

End of Kyuhyun's Flashback

"erika... Maaf, aku sudah berbohong kepadamu selama ini. Malam itu... Dia meninggal... Dan dia bilang saat dia meninggal, dia ingin matanya didonorkan untukmu... Jadi... Aku meminta dokter untuk melakukan operasi donor mata itu." kata kyuhyun, "dia... Juga bilang, kau harus bahagia. Dan... Dia bilang dia sangat mencintaimu. Sangat."

End of Flashback

Sejak hari itu, setiap pagi erika akan selalu menatap matanya dicermin dengan senyuman.

"sekarang... Walaupun kau sudah tak disini lagi, kita masih bersama. Melihat segalanya bersama. Aku tidak pernah merasa dia meninggalkanku. Walaupun sekarang... Aku sudah punya kyuhyun dan anak anak kami... Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu." kata erika pada dirinya sendiri.

"satu penyesalanku. Aku... Tidak pernah menjawab perasaanmu padaku. Karena itu... Aku akan memberikanmu jawaban." katanya lagi, "saranghae."

Epilogue

Yesung's POV - flashback

"yesung! Kau ini bicara apa! Yesung!"

Aku tersenyum sekilas, lalu mataku menutup kembali. Tanganku yang menggenggam tangan kyu menjadi lemas dan tak bertenaga.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku merasakan kesadaranku telah kembali. Aku dapat melihat kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha membangunkanku, sambil menangis.

"kyuhyun ah.. Sudah jangan menangis. Aku baik baik saja." kata yesung. Namun kyu tidak berhenti dan tangisnya semakin kencang.

Yesung duduk dan meraih tangan kyu. Namun tembus. Yesung tidak dapat menyentuh kyu. Perlahan, yesung menoleh ke belakang, dan ia tersentak ketika melihat dirinya sendiri terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke komputer yang menunjukkan garis lurus.

"apakah... Aku sudah mati?" tanya yesung. Tiba tiba sebuah cahaya muncul dihadapannya dan seorang namja bercahaya, yang tampak seperti malaikat, keluar dari cahaya itu.

"yesung ssi... Mari kita pergi,"

Yesung masih terpana melihatnya. Lalu ia berkata, "mianhae, ahjussi... Bolehkah aku menemui erika dulu sebentar? Sebentar saja..."

Yesung segera menuju kamar erika. Disana dilihatnya gadis itu terlelap.

Yesung berusaha menyentuh dahinya, tapi tidak bisa. Tangannya tidak dapat meraihnya.

"erika... Semoga kau bahagia. Tidak... Kau harus bahagia. Biarkan mataku menemanimu. Melihat hal hal indah bersamamu. Walaupun kita sudah ada didunia yang berbeda... Jiwaku akan selalu bersamamu, menjagamu. Walaupun dari jauh. Walaupun aku kini tak terlihat, tak bersuara, aku akan selalu bersamamu." kata yesung yang tiba tiba menangis.

"jangan bersedih... Jangan berlarut larut akan kepergianku. Kejarlah kebahagiaanmu,.."

"aku... Hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padamu, yang selama ini tak pernah kuungkapkan. Jujur aku menyesal. Menyesal kenapa ajal menjemputku sebelum bisa jujur padamu... Tapi, biarlah. Tuhan sudah mengaturnya untuk kita..."

"saranghae..."

Saat itu juga, malaikat yang tadi datang. Yesung pun perlahan melangkah menjauhi erika dan pergi bersama malaikat itu.

erika terbangun dari tidurnya. dalam mimpinya, erika yang sedang tidur merasakan sebuah tangan lembut mengelus wajahnya. Tangan itu hangat sekali, namun ketika erika membuka mata, dia tidak melihat siapapun ada diruangan itu. Bagaimana bisa sebuah mimpi yang sangat singkat terasa begitu nyata?

The End  
By: shellemyang

Written by me 23.44 | ******?** 0 panda(s)


End file.
